A Brunette and A Blonde
by Infatuation-x
Summary: Roxas and Olette are sworn rivals ever since little. Will they fight till the end or will love bloom? A Roxette FANFIC! xxTitle Changedxx
1. The Sworn Rivals

**Summary: Roxas and Olette are sworn rivals ever since little. Will they fight till the end or will love bloom? A Roxette FANFIC! **

**YAY! Second Fanfic! Please read my other fanfics too! 'Walking Down Memory Lane' :D It's a SoKai Fanfic and the other one is 'Ties That Bind' (A Roxion fanfic based on people's theories and assumptions for the upcoming game.)**

**I'm gonna make this story funny BUT romantic too! XD **

**I'm a huge ROXETTE LOVER so you might see me in under almost every Roxette fanfics reviews. XD **

**But nowadays I'm quite busy with school, quizzes, tests and stuff. **

**And I just came back from school. I'VE JUST GOT 3 TESTS TODAY.**

**One History, ONE math AND ONE SCIENCE. Whew I'm just glad that I'm quite ok with Math and Science BUT NOT HISTORY. HUMANITIES ARE JUST NOT MY TYPE.**

**K enough talking! **

**One Roxette FANFIC COMING RIGHT UP! XD**

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 1: The sworn rivals

"HIIYAAH!!!!!" Olette was practically screaming at her house backyard, while she was kicking at a mango tree planted at her backyard.

"DAMN THAT ROXAS! HOW CAN HE BEAT ME IN MY RESULTS!" Olette punched on the mango tree. "HOW CAN HE STEAL MY NUMBER 1 IN THE WHOLE LEVEL! I'M SURE HE CHEATED!"

The mango tree had lots of papers written "GO TO HELL ROXAS!", "DAMN ROXAS" etc. on the bark, there's even one photo of him sticking his tongue out at her.

Olette gave the photo a snarl and went kicking her foot onto it. Yep… the photo turned black and smudged with the mud that was stuck on Olette's shoes.

"Calm down Olette," Namine, a young blonde girl, best friend of Olette, tried to calm her down but all she received was a death glare from the young violent brunette.

Namine sweat dropped.

--

"GRR!" Olette fumed, picking her pace up in walking to Twilight High.

"Olette! Wait up!" Namine staggered towards Olette, panting. "Please… Olette… Can you just slow down for just a minute?"

"NO WAY! I'M NEVER GOING TO LOSE TO THAT STUPID STUPID STUPID!!?" Olette was too angry for words.

Olette has been the number 1 in her whole level until Roxas transferred into her school and stole her number 1. Olette might be very clever BUT Roxas was **CLEVERER. (A/N I know there's no such word as CLEVERER BUT I wanted to emphasize that Roxas was even more clever then Olette.)**

"Stupid what?" Kairi crossed the road, walking towards Olette.

"Nothing," Olette grumbled.

"Awwww... Must be that blondie who got on her nerves again," Selphie piped in, who just joined Olette's clique.

"It's a good thing you and him were childhood friends!" Selphie continued. "He's IS SOO HOT! As you see he got soooo famous in our school!"

Olette fumed at the word "famous".

"And he must be getting lots of love letters everyday."

Olette's face became crimson red from anger.

"Just look when he opened his locker, a whole pile of pink or red envelopes would fall out of it instantly." Selphie squealed, imagining the scene.

Kairi and Namine noticed that Olette was becoming more and more angrier then before so they started walking away unnoticingly from the clique.

"And… and… aww…" Selphie sighed lovingly. "How I wished Tidus would be like that too." She twirled around on her spot.

Olette got very angry that she actually wailed and screamed while stomping her foot on the ground, which surprised Selphie and made Kairi and Namine turned around from their walking.

"What did I do?" Selphie asked. Kairi and Namine gave her a you-made-her-angry-look.

"Woah! Olette you stupid brat you woke the whole neighborhood up," a familiar voice teased.

"ROXAS! YOU! YOU! YOU!" Olette pointed at Roxas' face, he had his hands on his ears, pretending to be deaf because of Olette's screaming.

"I what?" Roxas smirked, leaning his face towards Olette's. Both of them stared for a long time but Olette refused to move and kept her eyes staring at Roxas'.

Roxas leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Miss Second Rank!".

Olette's face turned as red as a beetroot and shouted "DON'T CALL ME SECOND RANK JUST BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

"Heh! We'll see!" Roxas smirked and withdrew his face, standing straight at his full height.

"Hrmph!" Olette growled and ran towards her girlfriends.

"Sigh… They never stop fighting," Kairi and Namine said in unison.

"But they look CUTE TOGETHER! AWW!!!" Selphie sniggered.

"EXCUSE ME Miss Selphie WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?" Olette put her hand onto Selphie's shoulder, getting ready to crush it.

"erm! I mean… ar… er… OH MY! HERE COMES **MY** Tidus! Bye Girls!" Selphie smacked Olette's hand away and ran towards her boyfriend.

Selphie hugged Tidus and both of them hold hands and walked into the academy.

"That's what I called CUTE!" Kairi giggled.

"Hmm. Whatever. But that was never gonna happened between me and Roxas. We **ARE** rivals get it?" Selphie groaned.

"Come on! We'll be late!" Namine pushed Kairi and Namine from behind.

--

"Hrmph!" Olette grunted when Roxas walked towards his seat just behind her.

"I warn you Roxas don't you dare poke me on the waist or back with your pencil." Olette glared at him, but Roxas didn't flinch one bit.

"Heh!" Roxas snickered.

"Hrmph" Olette grunted again, head focused on the whiteboard.

--

_During class_

JAB! "OWW!" Olette tried to not to bother Roxas in poking her with his pencil but he couldn't stop giggling at Olette's reaction with every poke he made.

JAB! POKE JAB POKE JAB JAB! Roxas poke at Olette's most sensitive part: her waist.

"Mrrrrrrrrrmphhhhhhh WAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Olette burst out laughing.

"Olette not YOU AGAIN!?! I've been watching you from the start of the lesson up until now, either you are trying to talk to your boyfriend behind you OR you're trying to make up with him." Leon threw the whiteboard duster at Olette, obviously it missed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND HE WAS POKING ME FROM THE START OF THE LESSON UNTIL NOW THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING!" Olette barked, rubbing her waist.

Roxas raised his hand up defensively and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I don't care who started it or not. BOTH OF YOU 1 HOUR DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" Leon wrote both their names down on the detention list.

"WHAT!?! I've** NEVER** get detention before! MR SQUALL!" Olette and Roxas yelled in unison.

"IT'S LEON!" Leon shot back.

Both of them glared at each other.

"Here they go again," some of the girls whispered to each other.

"Aww… I wanted to be in detention with Roxas…" some of the girls whispered.

"_I wish I can trade place with them." Olette thought to herself._

--

"It's all your fault!" Olette growled at Roxas who was sitting at the left side of the classroom after school. Olette was sitting at the right side of the classroom.

"Hey! It's you who couldn't hold your laughter not me!" Roxas put his hands behind his head.

Olette stared at Roxas angrily. "That's because YOU KEEP POKING ME!"

"Sigh… My honour student award is gone because of you." Roxas sighed exaggeratingly.

"HEY! I should be the one saying that! Not you! I had consecutive 3 years of Honour Student Award! With detention I can't win that award!" Olette yelled, resting her chin on her hands.

SBAM! Roxas and Olette almost jumped out of their skins when the door suddenly barged open.

"You may go now." Leon said.

"Yes. Mr Squall." Roxas and Olette said in unison.

"THAT'S LEON FOR YOU!" Leon shouted, and slammed the door shut.

"How rude," Roxas eyebrows twitched.

"That's Mr Squall for you," Olette said as she grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room.

"THAT'S LEON!" somewhere in the school, Leon's shouts could be heard.

--

**Aha! **

**Not too bad for my first start in writing a Roxette Fanfic! XD **

**I've got 2 more tests next week. Yeah Humanities again! ARH!**

**Literature and Geography! Sigh…. **

**Well then wish me luck! :D **


	2. Olette's Crush

**Wahahahahaha **

**Many thanks for Rolo Lamperouge and jcola0823 who reviewed!**

**And yes This story is somewhat like the anime Special A **

**BUT BUT BUT BUT!! **

**I'm going to change the plot quite a lot I'm not going to follow Special A **

**I'm only stealing the Rank Number 1 and Rank Number 2. :D **

**I'm sooo looking forward for Wednesday as I'll be in the hand painting competition **

**That day! It's THE RACIAL HARMONY DAY PEOPLE!! XD**

**I'm lucky I got IN Handpainting course! X3**

**Roxette! X3**

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 2: Olette's Crush

Looking at his beautiful sapphire eyes and his brown coloured, gravity defying hair. Olette can't help letting out a squeal.

"Olette?"

"Olette!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT OLETTE!" Selphie yelled. But still Olette's eyes was focusing on Sora not on the route that she was walking on.

CRASH!

"OMGAWSH OLETTE!!" Namine screamed, helping Olette up.

Olette just crashed into the rubbish bin in front of her, rolled on the ground and banged her nose onto the lamp post and she landed on her bum with a loud "THUMP!".

Selphie and Kairi tried to hide their giggles but covering their mouth, but in the end both still burst out laughing.

Namine giggled a little.

"OWW OWW OWWW OWWW!!" Olette rubbed her nose, earning another fresh round of laughter from the girls.

"ONE MORE LAUGH OUT FROM ANY OF YOU. I'LL KILL YOU." Olette threatened, this made the three of them shut up.

"Ooh! Now what do we have here? A dirty, violent brunette girl called Olette," Roxas teased.

Hayner and Pence let out a snigger.

Olette flicked the banana skins off her hair and stood up brushing all the dirt away from her uniform, plastering a smile on her face.

"What happened exactly?" Hayner asked.

"She's too focused on Roxas' brother over there." Selphie pointed to Sora who was walking into the academy.

"She went CRASH BANG and THUMP while walking with her eyes focused on him." Kairi teased.

Roxas laughed heartily.

"Just like the good old Olette I've known from young until now." Roxas teased. "Still having a crush on Sora for consecutive three years!"

"SHUDDAP!"

_ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ROXAS Olette thought angrily._

--

Olette was practically smiling when she stepped into her classroom. It was the new term after the summer holidays and she was happy that Sora was in the same class with her **(A/N I mean same schedule as her so she can see Sora everyday now!)**

Sora smiled at her as a greeting and Olette gave him her sweetest smile and sat just a seat away from him.

"Hi! Glad we're on the same class now!" Sora chirped.

"Y-Yeah! I'm SO uber happy!" Olette smiled. Sora laughed. Olette was still smiling when Roxas sat beside her. She frowned instantly.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas smacked his brother on the back.

"Stop it Roxas!" Sora punched Roxas in his gut playfully. Olette grunted.

Roxas sat in between Sora and Olette.

"Aww… Too bad you can't sit beside Sora." Roxas teased.

Olette turned her head sharply and stuck her tongue out.

--

_GRR! Roxas was blocking Sora's image! I can't see Sora AT ALL!_

Olette took out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote: YOU seriously NEED a HAIRCUT!

Roxas eyebrows raised and thought for while.

"Oh I get it you can't SEE him." Roxas smirked.

Olette fumed and snatched the paper back from Roxas.

--

"The Art Festival's coming up! I can't wait what our class is going to do for the Festival!" Namine squealed followed by Selphie. Both Selphie and Namine were in the same class.

"Yeah! I heard my class going to host a Café in the classroom. We're allowed to use the kitchen in the school!" Kairi said, eating her sandwich.

"I'm still not sure what my class would be doing." Olette mumbled.

--

"Hey class we're going to decide what we're going to do for the upcoming Art Festival." Aerith, Olette's class homeroom teacher projected her voice so that the whole class could hear her. Whisperings filled the classroom.

"HAUNTED HOUSE!"

"Class 2B hosting it."

"Café!"

"Class 2G hosting it."

The options given by the students were returned with a firm "NO".

"Sigh! Make up your minds people!" Olette banged her fists on the table. "Say, what about a play?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"It's going to be the best play ever!"

"Let's do Sleeping Beauty!"

"YEAH" the girls cheered.

"I'm going to be the Sleeping Beauty!!"

"NO! I'm going to be Sleeping Beauty!"

"NO YOU're NOT! I'M SLEEPING BEAUTY and Roxas gonna be the Prince!"

"NO WAY! Sora should be the Prince!" the Sora's fanclub screamed.

"NO ROXAS!"

"SORA!"

"ROXAS!"

"QUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Aerith shouted. The whole class went quiet immediately.

"Woah it's the first time I heard Aerith shout." A few girls whispered.

Aerith cleared her throat before continuing. "Since majority wanted to do Sleeping Beauty, we shall do it then!"

The girls cheered and the boys groaned.

--

_The next day_

"Ok class! We're going to give roles to who was going to play in the Sleeping Beauty. We were going to make this fair. Each of you is going to write your name on this piece of paper which was filled with lines…" Aerith rolled a large roll of paper onto the whiteboard.

"…And each of the lines will lead to the role that you will be playing." Aerith continued.

_What a lame method of picking a role. There's no way I could get the starring role. Olette thought._

A huge crowd flocked towards the whiteboard and the girls took a long time in writing down their names as almost all of them were wishing to play Sleeping Beauty.

"All right! Now for your roles." Aerith clapped her hands in excitement. She peeled off the bottom part of the paper, revealing all sorts of roles on it. **(A/N I've forgot to mention that there's a paper covering the roles so that they would not know what roles they were going to get.)**

"Hmm… Uh-huh… Woah! Aww… Sigh…"

The whole class stared at Aerith curiously, and seriously Aerith was behaving strangely.

"AHA!" The class was taken aback.

"Now for your roles!" Aerith tapped on the desk making a soft drumroll.

"Sleeping Beauty: Roxas! Olette: Prince!"

"WHA-!" Olette screamed.

"WHAT!?" Roxas yelled.

_IMPOSSIBLE! Both of them thought._

--

"How can I be the Prince and there's the KIS- KIS- KIS-" Olette can't force herself to say the "K" word.

"AND I wouldn't want to KIS- HER!" Roxas can't say the "K" word too.

"Don't worry Roxas I'm Fairy number 1." Hayner assured him.

"And I'm Fairy number 2." Pence licked his thumbs; he had just finished eating his nuggets.

"… And I'm Fairy number 3." Sora groaned, resting on the grass patch.

Olette groaned. Not only the four of them were getting the worst roles ever, she's been receiving death glares from her female classmates. Just because she got the starring role and she got to **kiss** Roxas.

"THIS SCRIPT IS JUST IMPOSSIBLE!" Olette screamed, causing Roxas to stumble off the branch he was sitting on.

"ARGH!" Roxas yelled, tumbling down onto the ground, colliding into Olette, pinning her onto the ground.

"HURH!?" Hayner, Pence and Sora hold their breath, waiting for something to happen.

"Ow…" Olette's voice trailed away.

She tried to move but she was being pinned onto the ground by a extremely heavy thing. The thing equals to Roxas get it?

"Ouch it hurts," Roxas rubbed his head.

"Ow!" Olette whined.

"Hurh?" Both Olette and Roxas said in unison, and opened their eyes.

Olette on the **BOTTOM **and Roxas on **TOP.**

Both of them stared at each other in the eyes, a thin sheet of pink was spread across Olette's face and Roxas was blushing too.

SNAP! The snapping of a camera was heard.

"SAY CHEESE!" Selphie squealed.

"Huh?" Roxas and Olette turned towards the sound of the camera.

SNAP! One more shot of Roxas and Olette blushing was taken.

Olette pushed Roxas away and turned her face away from Roxas.

Olette looked at Sora and saw him stunned.

_WAAAAA!? How can this happen to me!? This is soooo embarrassing! I wouldn't mind if the one who collided into me is Sora! Roxas was just NUH-UH! NO WAY!_

"SELPHIE! People say "Cheese" before taking photos but you were the other way round! You say "Cheese" right after taking photos!" Olette yelled.

"If I were to say "Cheese" before taking photos, the two of you would have ran away!" Selphie laughed heartily followed by Hayner and Pence.

"Hayner! PENCE! Stop laughing like mad lunatics AND Selphie! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME! AND AND AND! GIVE ME THE CAMEEEERAAAAAAAA!!" Olette screamed chasing Selphie all over the place.

Roxas' heart was still thumping violently. He put his hand on his chest. He was sure that somebody would heard it. Well… Sora did. Sora looked at Roxas awkwardly.

_Oh my gosh! I think I'm seriously dead. Selphie is the Media Club Chariman and Twilight High paparazzi and blackmailing queen. She WILL publish the photos in the Twilight High Newspaper! _

"ARH!!" Roxas grabbed his head in terror.

_I just can't believed that I actually blush earlier everything in my mind was a blank when I'm on top of Olette! I can hear her breathing! _

"WAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!! MUNNEH MUNNEH (Money)!! HERE I COME!!" Selphie screamed and laughed holding the camera in her hands firmly so Olette wouldn't grab it.

"SELPHIE!!" Olette chased her and screamed at Selphie's name multiple times.

--

Olette's face keep flashing into Roxas' mind.

_Unh! Stupid mind! _

Everytime Roxas tried to close his eyes, Olette's shocked and flushed face would reappear in his mind.

_I can't possibly like her! She's tooo VIOLENT!! _

"_You definitely are in love with her." Roxas' conscience disagreed._

"SHUDDAY YOU STUPID BRAIN!" Roxas ruffled his hair.

_But on the other hand, she's cute when she's blushing._

"_See… You're definitely in love with her," his conscience said again._

"Love love love…" Roxas repeatedly chanted the word "love".

"You definitely like Olette, Roxas." Sora sniggered, suddenly appearing at the entrance of Roxas' room.

**HAHAHAHA **

**You must be eager to know what's going to happen during the play. **

**But first I gonna put the play's progress before going into the real play!**

**WAHAHAHAHAHA!! Well! Review pl0x!! X3**


	3. The Rejection

**Ok I figured that I had LOTS and LOTS of mistakes in my last 2 chapters. **

**I'm terribly sorry because I'm not good in languages. **

**Especially English but I don't know why I loved writing stories. T.T **

**Well I need my Editor again! Hahaha! **

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 3: The Rejection

_--_

_Recap from last chapter:_

"_You definitely like Olette, Roxas." Sora sniggered, suddenly appearing at the entrance of Roxas' room._

--

Roxas shot up from his bed and stared at Sora with his mouth agape.

"WHA-"

"MMRRRRRMPH! WAHAHAHAHAHA Look at your face! You really like her don't you?" Sora asked.

"Shuddap!" Roxas threw his pillow at Sora, obviously it missed.

Sora slammed the door shut and Roxas could hear Sora's giggling from behind the door.

--

"I'll shall awake you from this deep slumber, Princess Aurora, with my KI… KI? KI!!! KIIIYAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Olette screamed, dropping her script which hit Roxas' face.

"MISS AERITH! I can't DO THIS ANYMORE! I JUST CAN'T SAY THAT "K" WORD!!!!" Olette cried.

"Can I trade place with her mdm'?" some girls volunteered, before squealing their heads off.

"NO WAY! This is the roles each of you have been chosen for and I shall not let anyone change their roles and the script was already ORIGINALLY written for each of your roles."

"But but but…" Olette whined. Roxas got up, groaning.

"WHAT!?!" Olette snapped.

"We were stuck in this position for the 109th time and you still can't get it right." Roxas explained. "And… My back hurts."

"Scene 49 Action!" Aerith, the director, shouted.

--

"Oh my gosh Roxas are you ok? You look pretty tired," Namine asked, concerned.

"Olette was giving me too much trouble in making the whole play right, especially scene 49," Roxas explained.

"And what's that scene about?" Namine asked.

"You don't want to find out," Olette and Roxas said in unison.

"I've been lying on the floor for hours and my back hurts. A LOT!" He continued.

"It's not my fault that I got that role!" Olette cursed. "I can't bring myself to say that word to the one who I don't like!"

Roxas frowned and got angry.

He shot Olette a glare and walked away from them (Namine and Olette).

Olette stuck her tongue out at him, but he didn't notice.

--

_The next day_

"Scene 49 ACTION!" Aerith groaned, thumping her head on the table. (She's tired because they were doing the same scene over and over again.)

"CUT! CUT CUT CUT CUT!!!!!" Aerith groaned again. "You must be like this, Olette, and you! Hayner, OVER THERE STOP PLAYING I can't hear them talking! AND CLASS KEEP QUIET!"

"Cut number 276…" The girls murmured.

"If I were Olette, this will be over quickly, and I can even get to kiss Roxas too. I just don't understand why Olette doesn't like him. Almost all the girls in Twilight High drool over him." One of the girls whispered. Other girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Because he's my RIVAL!" Olette yelled, loud enough for them to hear, but she yelled at the bad time which was during the practicing of scene number 49.

"CUT!" Aerith screamed, whacking Olette repeatedly on her head. "FOCUS OLETTE FOCUS!"

"Cut number 277." The girls sighed.

--

"I've decided Namine! I'm gonna confess to Sora today!" Olette stood up straight, folded her arms. Namine sweat dropped.

"A-Are you sure?" Namine asked.

"YES!" Olette replied, still folding her arms.

"I think this is your number 120th time you told me that you gonna confess to him. But you didn't." Namine stated the fact. Yes… I know it's exaggerating.

Olette's shoulders slumped, "DON'T MENTION MY PAST CONFESSIONS! I JUST CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO CONFESS! IT'S JUST JUST JUST--"

"Impossible?" Namine finished the sentence for her.

"YEAH!" Olette screamed, her hands trembling. "WHY CAN'T I JUST CONFESS PROPERLY!?!"

"Umm… I think your confession is gonna fail this time AGAIN," Namine squeaked.

"NO! THIS TIME IT WILL WORK! I GUURANTEE MY SUCCESS!" Olette folded her arms again. "BUT BUT how come I can't do it properly?"

"That's 'cause you don't have enough courage," Selphie interrupted Olette and Namine's conversation.

"HUH!?! WHA--" Olette was going to kill Selphie when Selphie held a newspaper up.

Olette paused with her fists up in the air and looking at the front page. There's the picture of Roxas on top of Olette, gazing with stars in their eyes. (the stars were added with Adobe Photoshop :D).

Olette's fists tremble, getting ready to punch Selphie in the face.

"Aww… This photo is just TOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!!" Selphie squealed.

Olette's felt her whole body tremble and was more then confident that the punch would land on Selphie's face. Well… much more like a Direct Hit.

"WAHAHA!! By now the whole school would know about the relationship between you and Roxas already!" Selphie twirled around.

Olette's fists glowed. **(WOW! I want to use that on somebody I don't like… LIKE MY BROTHER!)**

"Er… Oops?" Selphie stopped twirling.

"Evil aura detected!" Kairi piped in from behind.

Kairi's clever, she grabbed Olette's arms from behind.

"Thanks Kairi, YOU'RE THE BEST! I'm almost killed by this violent friend," Selphie thanked Kairi repeatedly.

"What DID YOU CALL ME!?!" Olette snapped, trying to escape from Kairi's grasp.

"And gosh, I even consider her as my FRIEND," Selphie smacked her head. Kairi and Namine laughed loudly.

"What were you doing Olette?" Sora asked, walking towards her.

Kairi let go of Olette. Olette brushed her skirt and made sure that she was at her best behaviour in front of Sora.

"Hey Kairi, Namine, Selphie and Olette." Sora greeted.

Kairi smiled at him and Sora blushed slightly.

"Hey," Olette grinned.

Sora smiled at Olette and turned his face back to Kairi, face slightly pink. Too bad that Olette didn't notice it.

"Sora I… I…" Olette tried to confess but she couldn't.

"Hmm?" Sora looked at Olette.

"ARH!!! Nuthin!!!" Olette ran away.

"She failed." Selphie and Namine said in unison.

Kairi laughed. Sora shot them a confused look.

"Gotta catch up with Olette, see you guys later." Namine ran towards the direction where Olette ran away.

--

"Umm Olette?" Namine shook Olette's shoulders. "I've think you failed your 120th confession."

"NO!?! That's not confession! There's just too many people there! I can't confess in a place sooo crowded!" Olette explained.

"Hey! Isn't that girl over there the girl in this photo?" a girl asked her girlfriends just a few feets away from Olette and Namine. The girl was seen pointing to the photo of Roxas and Olette.

"She's trying to steal Roxas! GIRLS GET HER!" the girl yelled and gave chase.

"OH MY GAWD! SELPHIE'S IS SOOOO DEAD!" Olette screamed.

--

"So much for my afternoon nap," Roxas groaned. He's been sleeping on a tree somewhere in the garden.

"What's with all that noise?" Roxas looked at the direction where the noise is coming from.

He saw Olette running (and screaming), and a whole group of girls chasing after her.

"YOU YOU YOU STUPID BRUNETTE! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" a few girls screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY ROXAS!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"NO MINE!!!"

Roxas sweatdropped, and noticed a newspaper dropped onto the floor. His eyes widened when he saw the photo printed on the front page and the big headlines "Rank number 1 LOVE number 2" written on it.

--

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'm gonna get killed! Somebody help me SOMEON-" Olette was grabbed by the arm and felt a hand covering her mouth.

"Shh!!!"

_Roxas? _

"I have the same problem as you. You are being chased by girls who were trying to kill you and I'm being chased by those despo fangirls." He explained.

He loosened his grip and Olette gasped for air.

"That Selphie is soooo dead. Now the whole school would mistook me in liking you!" Olette gasped.

"You liked Sora didn't you?" Roxas asked, face filled with sadness.

"Erm… Yeah," Olette rested on the grass.

"Hn." Roxas grunted.

"I'm going to confess to him today." Olette smiled, eyes closed.

"Wha? HRMPH! SUIT YOURSELF!" Roxas yelled, smacked her on the shoulder and ran away angrily.

_What did I do? Olette tapped her forehead._

--

"Sora… Sora… Sora… Where is HE!" Olette asked Namine. (She managed to escape from all the girls, she beat Selphie into a pulp and forced her to explain to the whole school. The girls' misunderstandings might be solved but she still receive a couple of death glares from most of the girls.)

Olette was chanting "Sora" right after school. Namine followed her while Olette patrolled the school grounds looking for Sora.

"Sora… Sora… Sora… AH! THERE HE IS! WATCH ME NAMINE! I'M GONNA CONFESS!!!" Olette spotted Sora walking beside an auburn high school girl. "BUBBEH!!! (byebye)"

"NO! WAIT OLETTE!" Namine reached her hands out to stop Olette but she's a second late. "Olette… The one Sora's like is Kairi. He must be confessing to her by now…" Namine shook her head, following Olette.

--

"Sora!" Olette called out.

_Whose that auburn hair girl? Olette thought. Ah… Never mind._

"Sora! Sora! SOR-" Olette shout but Sora didn't seem to hear Olette calling out for him.

Sora turned around face to face to the auburn hair girl.

"K-Kairi I like you! I like you since the day we've met!" Sora gathered all his courage and confessed his feelings to the auburn hair girl, he blushed thirty shades of red and his eyes was shut tightly.

_Kairi? _Olette stopped in her tracks and her eyes darted from Sora towards the auburn hair girl. _Oh my goodness! Sora… He like… He like… He like KAIRI? _

Kairi looked stunned.

Sora slightly opened his eyes.

"Um… Sora? I think you should say this to Olette. She really likes you." Kairi shrugged.

"No! Kairi! You're the one I like not Olette, she's more like a sister to me or rather a very close friend."

_Sister? Close friend? _

Olette felt tears welled up in her eyes and she kick her heels and sprinted away from the scene.

Namine saw her slightly sobbing and ranning away.

"Olette!" She barked. "Olette! STOP!"

Roxas heard Namine calling out for Olette so he turned to the direction where Namine was at.

"Namine what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Umm… Olette just got rejected from her confession I think or is it because she's rejected because of Sora's confession to Kairi." Namine replied, sadly.

"WHAT!?! That's horrible!" Roxas almost shouted. "Catch you later Namine!"

"NO! Roxas WAIT!" Namine wanted to grab him but yeah… it's too late again.

--

"Sister? Close friend?" these three words keep ringing in Olette's head, making her cry even more.

Olette cried and decided to stop as she's been running for the past 15 minutes and she's tired.

She sat down beside a large oak tree and buried her face in between her legs. She hugged her legs tightly and continued sobbing.

--

_Where is SHE! Stupid Olette!_ Roxas thought, his face frantically turning left and right looking for the brunette.

"Pant… Pant…" Roxas gasped for air.

"Sob… Hic! Sob…"

"Olette?" Roxas murmured her name.

He walked towards a large oak tree where the sound of the sobbing came from.

He peered over and said, "Olette?"

"Go away Roxas! Leave me alone." Olette didn't even bother to look up as she knew that the voice belong to Roxas.

"Olette… You lil' dummy," Roxas sat beside Olette.

"Didn't you hear what is say!?! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" Olette's face was covered with her salty tears and looked up at Roxas, still sobbing.

Olette continued to drown herself in her tears, she turned away.

Roxas turned Olette back face to face with him. Olette was going to scream when Roxas hugged her tightly.

Olette tried to struggle out of Roxas' embrace but he's too strong.

"Shh… Don't talk. I know how you feel." Roxas caressed Olette's hair.

Olette stopped struggling and hugged Roxas back, her face buried in Roxas' chest, sobbing quietly.

**CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!!!!!!!!**

**AHA! Roxette MOMENT! WAHA! I know that Olette's gonna be sooo sad because of that verbal rejection. I felt sad for her =( **

**But I gonna be soo happy cause Roxas hugged her! X3**

**Racial Harmony Day HERE I COME!!! WHEE~**


	4. The Four Cousins

**Ahahaha! I managed to paint my own LEFT hand for Racial Harmony Day. **

**But! I'm not supposed to be the model for my GROUP! **

**Cause my group only got 2 people. Actually 3.**

**In the end my member decided that she wanted to paint my hand.**

**AND YES SHE PAINTED my hand very very UGLILY. Yes uglily. I know there's no such word.**

**OCs ALERT OCs ALERT!! I'm going to put OCs in this chapter ONLY but if you all like this chapter please review cause I maybe putting only two OCs in the future chapters. Well yea it's more like I putting me and my four bestfriends. :D This gonna be a nice chapter with these four INSANE 4 OCs. Yes we're INSANE! **

**And oops! I forgotten to put Riku in! He's gonna appear later in the story! :D**

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 4: The four cousins

_Continuing from last chapter_

--

It was evening when Olette finally stopped crying.

"Woah! You sure did a good job in wetting my shirt," Roxas tugged at his shirt.

Olette wiped away her tears and managed to plaster a smile on her face.

"Are you ok now?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah… Thanks! I'll get over it soon," Olette shrugged. "And even if I still like Sora, I can't steal him away from Kairi. I've also noticed that Kairi liked him too. Kairi's my friend. I can't bear to see my two close friends to be sad."

Olette let a tear escaped from her eye. She quickly wiped it away though.

Roxas stiffened his shoulders.

"Relax! Roxas! Relax!" Olette giggled. "I'm ok now. Thanks for lending your shoulder… I mean chest. Haha!"

Roxas grinned.

"Oh hey!" Olette tapped her head. "Do you mind if I come over to your house to practice for the play? I think it's about time that I have to finish practicing that scene 49!"

Roxas slumped his shoulders. "Are you sure? We've been practicing that scene for over 400 times and you can't get it right!"

"Yeah! Definitely! I can't lose to a rival like you!" Olette punched her fists into the air happily.

Roxas laughed.

--

_Both of them went home and at Roxas' place…_

"Hey Roxas! Help me with this thin- !!" Roxas' mother just bumped onto the counter which was loaded with groceries. The vegetables and fruits went tumbling down onto the floor.

"Hey! Be careful mother!" Roxas yelled while helping his mother out of the mess.

_After a while of tid__y__ng up the kitchen_

"Hmm? Erm… AR?" Roxas' mother ponder for a while.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked.

"I'm supposed to tell you something about tomorrow. But because of that accident just now I totally forgotten about it. Ah… my poor head," Roxas' mother shook her head.

"Hmm… If there's nothing I can help I better go to my room and practice the lines for the play," Roxas walked towards the staircase.

Roxas' mother tapped her head violently. "Ah! Now I remember! Roxas! Roxas!" She called out unfortunately Roxas had already gone into his room.

"Sigh… I hoped Roxas would love to see his four cousins again…" Roxas' mother smiled devilishly.

--

_The next morning_

Roxas was snoring his head off, much to the amusement of two young girls, and under the watchful eyes of their respective brothers, wondering if they would snore like that when they turn 15 **(LILMISSS the editor would like to ask this: YOU GUYS DON'T SNORE LIKE THAT RIGHT? RIGHT?!)**

Charis was a young girl, with cute adorable bangs falling down. Her hair was untied, and it reached her neck. She watched the snoring boy, and she continued giggling. Her brother Daryl watched her incredulously, with a cup of tea in his hand.

His cousin Shan Leong was watching, with a comic book in his hand. His sister Evelyn was laughing her head off. "W-Will we snore like THAT?!" he asked his male counterpart, who simply shrugged.

"If you are bored." Daryl murmured, while Charis continued giggling.

"Whisper… Whisper… Hey! Charis! Stop that!"

"URF! Don't move too much Eve! You just kicked me in the bum!"

"Sorry! It's just that this damn Roxas couldn't get up!"

"MrpppppphWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DARYL! Stop poking me in the ribs! MWAHAHAHAHAH!"

Roxas was tossing and turning in his bed and he was irritated over the four different voices that have been talking the whole morning.

_Wait… These voices sounds familiar… Could it be?_

Roxas opened his right eye.

"YAY! HE'S FINALLY AWAKE!" The two female toddlers jumped on his bed and started beating him violently.

"YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Roxas was pinched by Eve.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two cousins pointed their fingers on Roxas' face. Charis and Eve were laughing so hard that they actually dropped back down next to the bed holding their stomachs. The boys just sat on their bed to watch their sisters.

"Oh! So there you are! I can't find the four of you!" Roxas' mother, hands on her hips.

"Oops! You found us! WAHA!" Shan Leong laughed, getting off the bed followed by the other three toddlers.

"MOM! Why didn't you tell me that they were coming! Olette's coming over today to practice the script with me!" Roxas threw his pillow at his mother. **(A/N ahem… Don't do this to your parents you will never know what punishment awaits you.)**

His mother actually caught the pillow and threw it back at Roxas. It hit Roxas' face.

"I told you didn't I? Yesterday I had that accident an-"

"Ok… I get it. But so long as they behave here and you babysit them." Roxas rubbed his eyes.

"Oops! I can't help you babysit them! I've gotta go shopping with my colleagues today. And Sora's on a date with a certain red-head girl… Well then, take care everyone! And if I found any of the furniture broken you'll be in big do-do ok Roxas? Well then… BUBBBEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Roxas' mother sprinted out of the house.

"MOM! MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Roxas screamed.

The four cousins stared at Roxas with stars gazing in their eyes.

"Now… Behave yourselves bab-"

BAM! Eve just gave a punch on Roxas head.

"Hey!"

"YEH!" Eve screeched. "We're not BABIES anymore! Treat us as young adults! I'm six get it you STUPIDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!" She stuck her tongue out at Roxas.

"Why YOU LITTLE!" Roxas grabbed Eve by the collar.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTAAAAAAAAA!!" Shan Leong screamed and did a Double Stab at Roxas… umm yeah.. you know… (A/N Shan Leong's obsessed with MapleStory.)

"OOMPH!" Instead of focusing on Eve, he let her go and focus on the extreme pain that Shan Leong had just inflicted on him.

--

_DING DONG _

"Umm… Charis would you mind helping me open the door?" Roxas asked, his head slightly popping out of the kitchen.

Charis shot Roxas a glare, she was sooooo NOT gonna open the door.

"Go ask my brotha."

Roxas sighed, his head still throbbing. "Mind, Daryl?"

"YESSHHHHH GOALLLLLLL!! MAN U ROCKS!!"

And when a wonderful goal was just executed, he could go insane. THAT was learnt when his distant cousin Ash Ketchum complained when THEY were at his house…oh, wait, I said too much.

"Shan Leong?"

"DIE BALROG!! DIEEEEE!!"

"Never mind… I'll go ge-"

"I'll GET IT!!" Eve ran towards the door, squealing.

--

"What's taking him so long?" Olette wondered, standing outside the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

Suddenly she heard a high pitched squealing of a girl from beyond the door.

"Who's that? Roxas didn't tell me he got a sister." Olette whispered to herself.

BAM!

"OW! How am I gonna open this door? UNH UNH! The door isn't even budging! HIIIIIII-"

"Ah! WAIT EVE NO DON-!"

"-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" SBAM! The door flung out of its original position and it was in a very damaged state.

Olette stood rooted to the ground.

"Er… hi?" Olette gulped, looking at the short-haired girl standing in front of her, smiling.

"EVE! YOU JUST BROKE THE DOOR! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY MOTHER!" Roxas punched Eve on the head.

"HOW DARE YOU ROXAS!" Shan Leong kicked Roxas's…uh, yup that part again.

"Thank you SL and AWW… WHO CARES! ANYWAY YOUR MOTHER WOULD LISTEN TO THE SMALL KIDS AND WOULD PUSH THE BLAME TO YOU! AND YOU WOULD BE THE ONE BEING PUNISHED NOT US! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eve screamed and ran into the house, joining Charis in playing her Pokemon Diamond. Apparently she was owning the Elite Four VERY BADLY with an Infernape.

Roxas stared at Eve in disbelief.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHH!! THESE FOUR COUSINS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!" Roxas yelled, his hands on his face.

Shan Leong's eyes were practically glued to the screen, he was playing his level 70 Assassin. And he was currently doing the 3rd job advancement.

Daryl was the mature one. He sat on the sofa enjoying a cup of tea and his eyes following the football being kicked by various players. If you get what I mean…He's watching football and soccer programmes as Olympics gonna be HERE!

Eve and Charis were on another sofa, playing their Nintendo DS. Charis was screaming as she couldn't catch Darkrai, after killing the Elite Four for the 459th time. She had been screaming for the past half hour and she had used up the 108th ultra ball and she still couldn't catch Darkrai. Eve was screaming alongside with Charis as she can't bear Charis' pokemon fainted one after another and using revives and potions repeatedly to get Charis' Infernape back again in the battlefield.

Roxas shook his head.

"Who's that little girl just now? She has a helluva brute strength. Look at the locks. It's broken." Olette pointed at the broken locks that were bent into an irregular shape.

"I'M SOOO DEAD!! IF MY MOTHER WERE TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS I'M DEAD," Roxas groaned.

"Umm… I'll help you fix it," Olette suggested.

--

"ROXAS!! I WAN TUH PLAY!! PLAY!!" Charis beat Roxas repeatedly on the back.

"Wha? Not now Charis I've got to fixed this lock that Eve had just destroyed."

Charis' eyes darted from Roxas to Olette.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ROXXIE!!" Charis kicked Roxas.

"I'm not her Girlfri-" Olette denied.

"HEY HEY YOU YOU I LIKE ROXAS' GIRLFRIEND!! NO WAY NO WAY PEOPLE'S GONNA STEAL HER!!" Charis sang.

"WHA!?" Roxas and Olette stood up.

"She's sooooo not gonna be my girlfriend!!" Roxas rolled her eyes.

Olette nodded and said, " We're rivals by the way!"

"Really?" Charis pondered.

"Hey everyone! Let's play I DO!" Charis yelled.

Eve immediately pushed her Nintendo DS away and ran towards Olette pulling her to the backyard. Daryl and Shan Leong looked at each other and widened their eyes, and then they ran out of the house to look after their loved sisters, but they were distracted by Man U that scored another goal and the 10th dead maple monster.

"What game is that?" Olette asked.

"Never mind them. Kiddy games. And this is a good opportunity to let those lil' rascals out of the house to prevent them from damaging any more furniture." Roxas groaned.

Roxas grabbed Daryl by the collar and went over to Shan Leong who was still trying his best to beat the Dark Lord.

Roxas clutched Shan Leong's arm.

"NO ROXAS WAIT! Just for a while more!! He's gonna die! DIE DIE DIE!!" Shan Leong don't even bother to look at Roxas.

"No waiting. OUT YOU GO!"

"HERMITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!! MY 3rd JOB ADVANCEMENT!! ARHHHHHH!!" Shan Leong screamed when he saw his lvl 70 assasin being killed with one blow of the Dark Lord's Avenger. His eyes widened when the gravestone fell from the foreground of the screen and landed behind his character.

"ARHHHHHHHHHH!! ASSASSIN!!"

--

"Let's play I DO!!" Charis punched her fists into the air.

"I'll be the PRIEST!" Eve raised her hands eagerly.

"I'll be the flower girl!" Charis chirped, skipping to a bushes full of ixora. She plucked a bunch of ixora and threw it around Roxas and Olette, "Lalalalalala!!"

"Roxas will be the Groom! And this pretty brunette girl here will be the BRIDE!" Charis and Eve squealed in unison.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!" Both Olette and Roxas screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Shan Leong and Daryl groaned. They seriously hated this game.

"Shan Leong get the table!" Eve ordered her brother.

"While they get the staring roles, I'm the servant," Shan Leong mumbled.

He walked into the house and dragged a table towards the backyard noisily.

Daryl grinned. His sister was MUCH nicer to him. She was evil only when she was insane. That was the best thing about Charis.

Eve walked behind the table and took a book entitled "Loving you, in many ways" **(THAT'S THE EDITOR'S ADVANCESHIPPING STORY!) **out from her pocket and ordered Olette and Roxas to stand a few metres away from her.

"Stand here both of you!" Charis ordered.

"Hey… This 'I Do' game is getting crazy! I don't want to be the bride! And you are the eldest among them you should be ordering them not they ordering us! And we're supposed to be practicing the script today together!" Olette whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry Olette my mother didn't tell me that they would be coming! And seriously I hate them. I still could remember that they wrecked havoc in my house." Roxas whispered.

_Roxas stared at the four cousins, all doing scary things in the chalet. Charis was wearing his mother's oversized wedding gown, Daryl was pretending to be the groom who suddenly turned into the photographer, but then he liked the tuxedo, and the fact that he looked good with his sister as the bride next to him, so he decided to become the groom, Shan Leong was the priest and Eve was the flower girl, throwing food and a lot of sugar, a substitute for flowers, around the bride whose groom became the photographer and then the groom again._

_Charis was giggling and Daryl was grinning like an idiot, as he was rewarded with a peck on the cheek for being her groom. "Heheeee." Charis giggled, before licking what she THOUGHT was sugar._

"_HEHEHHEHEEEEEE!!" Eve was high on sugar rush, while Charis decided to strip into her swimming costume beneath the gown. She yanked off the gown and ran into the garden, where a pool awaited. Daryl got freaked out, dropped the 1000 camera and causing it to break and tailed his sister._

_Eve decided to strip…naked. But her brother stopped her from trying. So they decided to go with everything on. Shan Leong, upon reaching the pool, remembered about the book, and he simply dropped it into the pool, and dived into the pool, hand in hand with his sister._

_So this was the scene: Roxas freaking out, a broken camera, a boy trying to locate his sister while she was still swimming quite happily behind him and Eve trying to kiss her own brother, and Shan Leong avoiding the girl disease and cooties, a book floating nearby, and a very angry mother._

_In the end, Daryl never found his sister (he was about to run off to hide away from his mother for not taking care of his sister) until Charis herself hugged him from behind asking him for a piggy back ride._

_Eve never kissed her brother, and Shan Leong escaped certain death of cooties. But she managed to hug him!_

_Roxas was SCREWED!_

The boy shivered. "Freaky."

BAM! Two fists landed on each Olette's and Roxas' head.

"NO TALKING BOTH OF YOU!! THE MARRIAGE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!" Charis whacked Roxas head hard.

Roxas whined, clutching his poor head.

"Well then. Walk the aisle!!" Daryl snapped, annoyed that his sister had resorted to annoying him.

The boy, probably the most mature one was also the expert on love. He walked up to the two teenagers, and made the two link arms, and gave Charis some colourful flowers to throw, and then he gave Charis a bouquet of flowers to give to Olette because it would look stupid to give it to Olette himself. Finally, he sat down to drink tea.

"Blah Blah Blah Blah…" Eve chanted.

_Blah blah blah blah? Both Olette and Roxas thought._

"You may now kiss the bride!" Eve finally said, closing her pocket book tightly.

"KIZU (kiss) !?" Olette screamed.

"NO WAY!!" Roxas yelled.

"YES WAY!" Charis yelped, pushing Olette towards Roxas.

"ARH NO WAIT CHARIS!!" Olette's face flushed.

Shan Leong made a double loop in the air and kicked Roxas hard on the head, making him crashing onto Olette.

"SMACKING LIPS OPERATION DONE!" Shan Leong dropped onto the ground in a perfect trance.

AND! AND AND AND INSTEAD OF SMACKING LIPS IT'S…… SMASHING HEADS!

"Smacking Lips operation failed. But Smashing Heads operation complete!" Eve hugged Shan Leong happily.

"Ow… Both your cousins have so brute strength. CHOKE," Olette laid on the grass.

**OK DONE Whew!! MANY MANY MANY THANKS TO LILMISSS WHO HELPED ME A LOT IN THIS CHAPTER! WAHA!**

**Anyway for the OCs.**

**Eve: ME :D**

**Charis: LILMISSS XD**

**Shan Leong: MY BF! X3 (ahem this BF Best friend not BOYFRIEND)**

**Daryl: LILMISSS' BEST FRIEND AND HER BOYFRIEND-IN-WAITING! WAHA!! X33**

**LILMISSS is horrified by the above statement and she would like to state the fact that … wait, I'm talking in third person. Okay, never mind then. ANYWAY! Eve's "BF" can also mean boyfriend. And no, he's not my boyfriend-in-waiting. In the first place it sounds weird. IF YOU REALLY REALLY LIKED THE OCs, watch out for a fanfic on them, but it's gonna be pokemon-themed, and it won't be out until maybe October. By yours truly, LILMISSS (yes, there are 3 'S'.)**


	5. Screwed

**WAHA! So I figured that you all like the OCs right? Well… We just had a fun time on a cruise with our distant relatives, Ash KetCHUP oops… I mean Ketchum and May MAPLE.**

**I'm the one who prepared the candlelight dinner and Charis made all the decorations. Ok I said too much. **

**The Female Cousins' Ability: HIGH on SUGAR rush and WRECKING HARVOC**

**The Male Cousins' Ability: Stopping their sister in wrecking harvoc but FAILED in doing so. **

**Yes! And thanks you sooo much for those REVIEWERS! Yes especially Shan Leong. HAHA thanks! XD **

**If I get to meet you someday then the song I'll be playing on piano will be Dedicated to you! HAHA XD**

**AND YESH! It took me 1 and a half weeks to finish 95 episodes of D Grayman.**

**AND YESH! IS VERY VERY NICE! I recommend to you all! :D **

**It's still airing in Japan though… and I gotta wait for next episode to come out. **

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 5: Screwed

"Ow..." Olette rubbed her head. She had just banged onto Roxas forehead too. **(Pls refer to chapter 4 if you haven't read it.)**

The four cousins was still giggling away and Eve was throwing sugar, as a substitute for the ixora around Roxas and Olette. And Charis was seen grabbing the packet of sugar away from Eve and pouring it over Roxas and Olette. **(SWEET huh?)**

Shan Leong and Daryl shook their heads in disbelief.

Olette and Roxas were staring at each other in the eyes, face red.

_Growwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllll……_

"STOP STARING AT EACH OTHER IN THE EYES!" Eve yelled. "I'M HUNGRY!! COOK SOMETHING!!" Charis nodded her head in agreement, saliva trickling down her chin, but she rubbed it off.

Olette immediately jumped off Roxas, back turned away from the four cousins and Roxas.

Eve noticed and squealed. "AHA! POTATO GURL POTATO!! POTATO!!"

"IT'S NOT POTATO YER STUPID! IT'S TOMATO!" Charis rolled her eyes, correcting her. Oh wait…I'm stealing this storyline from LILMISSS' story. Woops…

"AWW WHO CARES! LET'S COOK THEM!" Eve squealed, rubbing her stomach.

"If you were to cook them? They're gonna die." Shan Leong said.

"AWW…" Eve sobbed.

"Eve you're hungry right? I'll cook something for you." Roxas caressed Eve's hair. "Olette you'll wait here with these guys, I'll be back soon."

Olette nodded, back still turned away from them, she's still blushing.

_Why… Why… WHY am I BLUSHING? He's my rival right? I can't possibly like him! _

"MIND READING JUTSU!" Shan Leong screamed **(Yes… He's head over heels over Naruto also. But as far as I could remember there's no Mind Reading Jutsu, I think I made it all up. XD)**

"AHA! You like Roxas don't you?" He smirked.

"WHA?" Olette turned around amazed. "I don't lik-"

"You sure do!" Eve piped in.

"NO! Don't be mistaken. We're riva-"

"No way! I don't believe you're rivals and Shan Leong's Mind Reading never fail!" Eve grinned.

"You DO like him!" Shan Leong and Eve said in unison.

Olette turned 10 shades of red.

"NONONONONONO!! I DON'T LIK-"

"LUNCHTIME!" Roxas called out.

"YAY!" Eve went screaming and running towards Roxas. She turned back to face Olette and grinned at her. Olette blushed.

--

"Hey! If we put Mentos into Coke, what would happen?" Eve questioned.

"Mentos? Coke?" Roxas and Olette stared at each other.

"Hey wait… Didn't we watch it in Youtube? If Mentos plus Coke equals…" Olette tapped her forehead.

"Let's try it!" Charis urged, nudging Eve in the ribs. Eve laughed. Shan Leong and Daryl's smiles quivered. There's definitely something going wrong.

"Equals… Equals… EXPLOSION!" Roxas hollered. (Ok I don't know the right term for the whole chemical reaction thingy so I put it as Explosion.)

"Let's put it in!" Eve dropped the whole packet of mentos into the Coke.

"NO!" Roxas bellowed, staring in horror. "Get AWAY from there!"

Eve observed the reaction between the mentos and the coke.

The coke started to vibrate violently. "WOW!" Eve squealed. "COKE FOUNTAIN!! FOUNTAIN!"

"ARH! EVE!" Roxas grabbed Eve just in time when the 1.5 litre of Coke burst and was splashed onto everyone of them, especially Roxas.

Roxas was drenched with… with… COKE!

"COOL!" Eve laughed, pinching Roxas on the cheeks.

Roxas laughed too. "EVE! You little rascal. Look what you've done!"

Olette stared in disbelief.

Shan Leong led Eve into the house to get changed.

Charis was licking her hand which was covered with Coke. "HEHEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!"

Daryl's eyes widened when Charis started walking towards him.

"OH NO!" Daryl took off with Charis trailing behind him.

"STOPP!!" Charis bellowed, chasing after Daryl. "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! STOP STOP STOP!"

Roxas and Olette sweat dropped.

--

"Today's fun! Thanks Roxas!" Charis hugged Roxas.

"I'm glad." Roxas smiled but changed into a frown.

"_HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! LEMME CLEAN IT LEMME CLEAN IT!" Charis pushed Roxas aside and rubbed on the walls of the backyard violently._

"_OHMYGAWRSH! NO! CHARIS! NOT THAT HARD IF NOT THE PAIN-"_

"_WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!" Charis rubbed even harder and faster in speed. _

"_STOP CHARIS STOP!" Roxas grabbed Charis' hand. _

_Out of the soap foam on the wall, some of the paint had been washed off by that stupid Charis. Er woops. No offence WAHA._

"_AND AND EVE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!!" Roxas yelled. _

"_EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!"Evelyn laughed, splashing the whole bucket of soap water to water the rosebeds._

"_EVELN!!" _

"_WAHA WAHA!!"_

"_THE ROSE ARE GONNA DIE!"__ Daryl screamed, rushing to the flowers' aid._

"_WAKAKAKAKA!!"_

"_OH MY GAWD__! NOOO!! WHY DID YOU CONTRIBUTE TO GLOBAL WARMING?! NOOO!!" Daryl cried, staring at the roses, and their drenched leaves._

"URH!" Roxas groaned.

Daryl and Shan Leong kicked him.

"OW!" Roxas rubbed his butt.

Eve and Shan Leong's mum looked at Roxas, and then at Daryl and Shan Leong, smiling innocently, while Charis and Eve, to show how angelic they were, innocently rushed to their brothers and hugged them, though Eve went too far and gave Shan Leong cooties.

"I swear, they did that!" Roxas cried.

"Oh, yes, my darling nephew, niece, daughter and son did that. Oh dear. ANYWAY! C'mon kids, we got a cruise to catch!"

"YIPEE!"

Roxas dejectedly walked back to his house. Eve's mum rolled her eyes. "That Roxas, just like Ash, always complaining about my little angels…"

--

"URH URH URH URH!!" Roxas groaned.

Sora sweat dropped. "What happen?"

Roxas glared at Sora.

Sora was taken aback. "W-What?"

"YOU AND YOU MARMIE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME IN THE HOUSE ALONE WITH THE FOUR COUSINS EVER AGAIN! THEY ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Roxas ducked his face into his pillow and pointed his finger at Sora.

"A-ahahahahahahaha…"

"Anyway they are back with our distant relatives… Ash Ketchum. They are gonna have fun" Roxas' mother chirped.

Little did they know, Ash was giving the one speech of his life, Charis and Daryl be good for the first time (well…more specifically Charis, because Daryl was usually good; he always gets presents for Christmas), and Eve and Shan Leong…well, they almost screwed everything up…oh dear, the Editor said too much…

"More like days of living in hell…" Roxas groaned.

--

"Sigh…" Roxas and Olette sighed heavily.

"OH! What happened to you two? You two looked sooooo tired…" Selphie walked beside Olette.

"I had to help Roxas clean up the whole house because of his four ADORABLE cousins…" Olette gulped, thinking of the four cousins.

"We're supposed to be practicing the scripts but in the end THEY WRECKED HARVOC!!" Roxas clenched his fists.

"CHILL!" Sora said. "They are adorable! Aren't they?"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T COME AND HELP US BABYSIT THEM!" Both Olette and Roxas gave Sora a glare.

"WHOA! CHILL PEOPLE CHILL!"

"INSTEAD YOU'RE WITH A DATE WITH A CERTAIN RED HAIR GIRL!" Olette's eyes darted from Sora to Kairi.

"ACK! OOPS!" Kairi gulped.

"DATE!?" Hayner, Pence and Selphie said in unison.

"WHAT!? DATE DATE DATE DATE!?" Selphie repeated said the word "DATE"

"Yes! They're dating!" Namine piped in, smiling.

"RUN!!" Sora held Kairi's hand and ran towards the gate.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE SCHOOL'S PAPARAZZI AND BLACKMAILING QUEEN!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Selphie yelled, chasing them.

"ZOMG!" Kairi screamed when Selphie started to take pictures of the lovely couple.

**Umm… Okay… I better stop using other people's storylines. I felt sooo guilty… T.T**

**Ok I'm watching Olympics! HAHAHA… Beijing RAWKS! But my tuition teacher always asked me a question. If they are hosting Olympics in Beijing, but Beijing has severe air pollution!! How are they gonna survive? Ok China people please don't be angry it's a joke! So don't blame us! **

**Ok so far this is my shortest chapter. AND YESH SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITED CHAPTER!! MY EXAMS ARE KILLING ME!! **

**Please Read and REVIEW! XD**

**The Editor's…um…note-thingy: IF YA LIKE MUAH AND DARYL AND EVE AND HER BF IN WAITING PLEASEEEEEEE READ LOVING YOU IN MANY WAYS CHAPTER 9 CRUISE, WHEN DARYL AND I POTENTIALLY KILL ASH AND EVE AND HER BF SCREW UP! AND ALSO WATCH OUT FOR THE EPIC BATTLE WHEN WE STAR AS TEENAGERS WHO WRECK HAVOC ON THE POKEMON SCHOOL!! WAAHAHAHAHA!!**

**LILMISSS **


	6. The COSTUME

**I'm bored so I decided to write another chapter. Well I wanted to finish as many chapters as possible before September holidays. **

**During September holidays, I'll be burying my whole face in my school textbooks, workbooks and maybe mangas? Haha. My end-of-year exams are coming SO I need to pull up some of my marks… Ah never mind.**

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 6: The COSTUME! 

Kairi and Sora got screwed as Selphie had already published the photo of the two of them holding hands at the same spot when they met each other everyday before school starts.

In some other place, an authoress cum editor was starting to plan the next perfect spot for herself and…woops, too much information.

Roxas and Olette were still struggling with the skit.

--

"Hey! Everyone! I've made your costumes!" Aerith chimed. "Come and get it!"

"We're not kids!" Olette yelled. Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Sora shivered, they were afraid that the costume that they were going to get later on would have not lots, not tons, but BILLIONS of frills, with ribbons decorated on it.

"Must…not imagine…" Sora bit his lip, almost crying by thinking of his doom: wearing a dress.

"Hayner! HUG ME!" Pence screamed, leaping onto Hayner, cowering in fright.

"NOOOO!!"

Despite that, the whole class flocked to Aerith.

"EEK! ARGH! Ooh! WOW!" A chorus of…um…sounds rang out.

"I hope that our costumes wouldn't be weird…" Hayner shivered.

"Hey! It won't be that bad!" Olette said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GOT A BOY'S ROLE!" They four boys shouted in unison.

"… Whatever." Olette shrugged.

"OKAY! Now for the starring role! Sleeping Beauty and the Prince! Roxas! Olette! Come here! Here's your costume!" Aerith called out.

"TADA! Olette! This is YOUR costume!" Aerith yanked a red cape and a red and blue top decorated with the school crest on it, and a blue-red baggy jeans that was big enough for an oversized boy to wear it.

Olette sweat dropped. "MAM'! How am I supposed to fit into this pair of jeans? It's way too big for me!"

"OH! Don't worry we'll put pillows in it!" Aerith chirped.

"Pi- PILLOWS?! You're kidding! ARGH! This is a nightmare…" Olette stared in her costume in horror.

"Hey! At least this costume is better than MINE right?" Roxas hissed unhappily.

"You have yet to get your costume," Olette puffed out her cheeks.

"Hrmph! I can imagine how frilly and "ribboned" my costume would be. It would be pink, and pink and MORE pink. Girly stuff." Roxas' face turned to a shade of green. He's gonna puke soon.

"Woah! It won't be that girly. So RELAX." Olette assured him.

"Yeah ,yeah, whatever."

"ROXAS" Aerith chirped out at the top of her lungs.

"URH!" Roxas' face turned to a darker shade of green.

"Roxas are you ok?" Aerith asked before taking out the costume.

Roxas gulped and said nothing. He merely shook his head.

"Hmm… Maybe I shall show you your costume in the changing room." Aerith suggested, bringing the plastic bag, in which the costume was in, towards the changing room. Roxas gulped once more and followed her.

--

_Outside the changing room_

"I wonder what Roxas would be wearing! He would be so pretty in it!" the girls in the class chatted away.

_Pretty? No way… Olette thought._

**(A/N from now on, the conversation in the changing room would be in written example. Aerith: and Roxas: so those people outside the changing room would be in dialogue form. Ok?)**

Aerith: TADA

Roxas: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO WAYYYYYYYYY!!

"What does the costume looks I can't wait to see it!" The girls squealed.

Aerith: NOW WEAR IT!

Roxas: WHAT!? STRIP IN FRONT OF YOU? THAT'S INSANE! NUH-UH! YOU PERVER-

Aerith: HEY! ME NO PERVERT! I'M MERELY ASKING YOU TO WEAR YOUR CLOTHES UNDER THIS COSTUME! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!

Roxas: NO WAY! THIS! GASP NO! NOT THIS! ARGH! NO NO NONOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Aerith: YES YES! JUST WEAR IT!

Roxas: NO WAY! I DON'T WANNA BE GAY!

Aerith: GOD! For the sake of wearing this costume, JUST WEAR IT! IF NOT I'LL STRIP YOU!

Roxas: OKOK! I'll wear it!

Hayner, Sora and Pence gulped. Maybe they're gonna go through the same way as what Roxas' going through now.

Roxas: WH- WHA!? WHAT'S WITH THIS shirt? Its got so many strings behind this.

Aerith: IT'S A CORSET YOU DUMBO!

Roxas: WHAT!? IS this the one that those girls in the Victorian Times who wore those tight-fitting clothes that show their assets?

Aerith: YUP! YOU GUESSED IT! NOW BE A MAN! ACK! I MEAN BE A WOMEN!

Roxas: I'M SOOOOO NOT GONNA WEAR THIS!! I DON'T HAVE BOOBS!

Aerith: Aww… Don't worry. We'll get two fake ones

"EWW!" The class groaned in disgust.

Aerith: NOW CHANGE! I'll help ya!

Roxas: OW! WOAH! NO NOT THERE! OUCH! EEYOW! ACK!

Aerith: Waha waha WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Shove…shove… THUD!

"What happened?" Olette asked.

Aerith: Oops Roxas just fainted. No biggie. He'll be back soon. Waha!

"Fainted?" Olette eyes widened.

"Must be the corset," Sora said, eyes about to pop out.

Pence sniveled. "Mummyyyy…"

"Oh I heard it's very painful, like hitting the air out of the person in order to "show-off" their boobs." Hayner explained.

Roxas: It ISSSS PAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUL!!

Everyone just stared at the door.

Aerith: YES HE'S BACK! BACK TO CHANGING WAHA!

Olette screamed again. "HEY ARE YOU OK ROXAS?!" she yelled.

Roxas: Yeah. Sort of. GASP I nearly died.

"Woah. You sure are worried about him." Sora teased.

Olette blushed. "Wha? NO! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! NO I'M NOT! HE'S JUST A… A FRIEND!"

Aerith: WAHAHAHA! The school play shall be the BEST among all other festivities! Waha!

Roxas: NO AERITH PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME DIE!!

Aerith: Oh don't worry you won't die. Like DUH!

Roxas: Whew… Thank god.

Aerith: Ok! Now the whole dress!

Roxas: ACK! EEK! NO!

Far far away, the authoress xXlil-eveXx was grinning evilly.

Far, far, FAR away, the editor LILMISSS was annoyed at her so-called holidays for being so…shitty.

And after that…Wall.E was holding hands.

Never mind about the few lines above.

**xXlil'eveXx: Well this might MIGHT be the shortest chapter! Cause I'm going to write about the play in the next chapter. Well MAYBE. I gonna study. CAUSE IT STRUCK me when I knew my exams is less than 20 days away!! ARH! I GONNA DIE! PRAY FOR ME PEOPLE!**

**Editor's ANNOYED NOTE OF ANNOYANCE!!**

**Hi. I'm annoyed. Friday was okay-bad, Saturday was bad, Sunday was HORRIFYINGLY STUPID &#. That's why I told xXlil-eveXx that I would explode. **


	7. The Play

**Wa! I can imagine what ****are**** you****r**** "looks" now.**

**You will be thinking "WA! SHE FINALLY UPDATED!"**

**Well… I'm sorry for the very very very LATE update. **

**I'm having exams so…. Yeah.**

**Take note that the title have changed from Love Lasts for Eternity to A Brunette and a Blonde**

**Another chapter!**

**Storyline: xXlil'eveXx**

**Editor: LILMISSS**

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 7: The Play

_Recap from last chapter_

Roxas was forced to wear a corset. Luckily he doesn't need to wear it for the rest of his lives as Aerith found out that boys couldn't fit into a corset. The author had just sweat dropped. Maybe… Just maybe Aerith didn't know that girls are the **ONLY** people who can fit into a corset. Definitely **NOT FOR BOYS! **

Roxas had just tasted death by wearing a corset.

For Sora, Hayner and Pence…

The trio got frilly and 'ribboned' dresses. Yes… and they need to wear SKINNIES. I repeat SKINNIES. PINKED ONE. AND. I forgot to add in. HIGH-HEELED SHOES! They HAD to wear IT even though they were tall.

And all of the boys who got girls role have had to **WEAR WIGS! **

**--**

"WIGS!! GASP! NO!" Roxas cried.

"WAH WAHA WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Aerith cackled and made the whole class almost jump out of their skin. They've **NEVER** saw Aerith's evil mode before.

Aerith handed out wigs to Sora, Hayner and Pence as well as… Roxas.

"What's up with all this twirly hair!?" Roxas complained.

"It fit your costume with all that twirly hair. And Sleeping Beauty is a fairytale. Every fairytale ends with a happy ending!" Aerith cackled once more.

--

_The Arts Festival_

"WOW! The Arts Festival's soooo COOL!" Roxas' eyes sparkled, as he looked frantically around at the festivities going on in the Arts Festival.

"Didn't we experienced it before? The Arts Festival?" Olette asked Roxas.

Roxas shot her a glare.

"Oops sorry. I've just realized you're still a new student here and YET you're able to beat me in results. AMAZING…" Olette turned away, furious.

"You'll never beat me, regardless in sports and RESULTS. 2nd RANKED." Roxas argued.

Olette glared at him.

"Ok stop it you two, we've got a few more hours to play before we get back to the auditorium to set up the props and the scene for our class performance." Hayner shoved Olette and Roxas towards the field.

Sora and Pence followed.

Stalls are set up for food, drinks… food… drinks. Ok ENOUGH thinking about food made everybody hungry, ain't it? And yeah, duh there's games stall too.

Olette wasn't interested to hang out with the boys, instead she wandered away from the clique and went towards Kairi's class, whose class is setting up a café.

"Hey Olette's walking the wrong way." Roxas said, as he veered his direction towards Olette.

"I've always thought you hated her. Have you, you know…" Sora informed Roxas.

"Change of heart? As in, 'like' her? NO WAY!" Roxas practically shouted. "Anyway we should stick together until the time comes when we need to go for the performance. I don't want her to sneak away from the play and have somebody replace her role."

"Definitely a change of heart!! Cause you don't wanna kiss other girls right?" Hayner sniggered.

"I say it's not a CHANGE OF HEART! Just concerned! AND AND I DON'T WANNA KISS ANYBODY!!" Roxas wished to give Hayner a punch on the face.

"Someday Hayner, I'll kill you. Someday… but not now." Roxas gave Hayner a death glare, showing that he's serious.

"Okok! I get it! It's concern not CHANGE OF HEART," Hayner gulped.

--

"Yo! Kairi! Nice café!" Olette squealed, happy to see Kairi and Namine from afar.

"Hey! You're here! Nice café huh?" Kairi grinned.

"Yeah! Nice outfits too!" Olette punched Kairi's shoulder playfully. "Anyway, Namine this café idea is yours right? Look at the decorations! It's so cute!"

Namine nodded and blushed. Namine was the artistic one in the class.

"Nice decorations!" Roxas praised Namine. She blushed ten times redder.

"Th-thank you…" Namine stammered, avoiding his gaze. Roxas just grinned.

"Hey! It's almost time for our preparation for the play. Let's go!" Pence pulled Roxas and Olette away from the café.

"MAKE SURE YOU TWO COME AND WATCH OUR PLAY OK?" Olette screamed loud enough for them to hear.

"Ok!" Kairi shouted.

--

_Preparation before play_

"Ok CLASS! You got to work faster! You got 1 more hour to go before the play! NOW CHOP CHOP!" Aerith clapped her hands. "YOU ROXAS and YOU OLETTE GO CHANGE NOW!"

Both of them shrugged and went to the changing room.

"I'm soooo gonna humiliate myself in front of the entire school." Roxas said.

"Yeah Yeah. You're gonna be humiliated!" Olette laughed.

_After changing_

Olette stepped out of the changing room first. The girls gasped in surprise.

"WOW! Your costume is sooo cool! Did Aerith made a better one?" one of the girls asked.

"Think so," Olette replied, smiling.

"UWAAAAAAA!" A scream was heard in the boy's changing room, and then someone started laughing, followed suit with other boys in the room.

"ARGH! WA! ACK! WHOP!" Roxas groaned and screamed, while trying to stand properly with his high heel shoes. Yes… He's wearing high heel shoes and his costume… looked like the "frilliest" costume in the world. OH! Forgot to mention that he's wearing his wig.

The girls squealed with delight and Selphie popped out of nowhere, grabbing her handphone and snapped pictures of Roxas in his costume.

"YES! I SMELL MONEY COMING!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Selphie laughed and admired her shots.

"SELPHIE! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!" Roxas demanded.

"There's no way I'm going to give this back to you. I'm making money out of this!" Selphie licked her lips and imagined how much money she's going to get from the Roxas' fangirls.

"SELPHIE!! I'M SOOO GONNA KILL YOU!" Roxas chased after her clumsily, trying not to trip over with his high heel shoes. "Jeez! This is the last time I'm going to wear a high heel shoes." Roxas cursed under his breath and continued chasing after Selphie. Fortunately Selphie had already dashed out of backstage and into the audience.

"Enough fooling around Roxas. We have to prepare for the performance." Aerith called out.

Roxas stomped back and joined the embarrassed looking boys (Sora, Hayner and Pence) who was wearing the same type of costume, just that their costumes were not as frilly and "ribboned" as Roxas.

_Meanwhile…_

"This is soooo COOL! I can't wait for Olette's appearance and ROXAS! Can't wait to see what were their roles. They seriously did not want us to know about their roles." Kairi chirped, fidgeting about in her seat, obviously looking very excited for the play.

"I hope Olette get the lead role!" Namine whispered to Kairi. Kairi nodded in agreement.

"All RIGHT! This year's Class 2E will be performing a fairytale called Sleeping Beauty! Please sit back and relax!" Aerith squealed into the microphone and ran back to the backstage.

--

"Your Royal Highness, we're here to present our gifts for the newborn princess Aurora." Sora bowed ninety degress to the King.

"Ohohohoh!" The King sniggered at Sora's costume. Sora, Hayner and Pence's appearance made the whole audience laughed crazily.

--

"OKAY! Here goes nothing…" Roxas muttered. As he stood up from the seat, he hobbled towards the opening, but in the process he tripped over the curtain and landed face first on the stage, causing the massive audience to burst out laughing not only at Roxas' outrageous entrance, but his outfit as well.

"Stupid audience." he hissed, and he was about to get up when he tripped once more, this time causing his wig to fall off, to the audience's jubilation. Hastily, the blonde got up, put on his wig and forced a smile through his heavy make-up.

Then. he walked towards the centre stage and started…singing.

**(Think of Me by Emmy Rossum. PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!)**

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me_

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me  
you'll try._

Roxas breathed in, gulping. Singing soprano was TERRIBLY hard.

_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .  
Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . ._

The blonde flicked his hair, earning a few screams from the audience, as he slowly lifted up the skirt and strolled about the stage.

_  
Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . ._

The part that Roxas dreaded most about the scene was Olette popping out of nowhere, to continue the touching duet.

Olette walked onto the stage, smiling at the audience, before glaring at Roxas, before she sang her part.

_What a change!_

_You're really _

_not a bit_

_the gawkish girl_

_that once you were..._

And while singing she looked at an astounded Roxas, with his jaw dropped. She smirked at the boy and continued.

_She may_

_not remember_

_me, but_

_I rem-_

Olette was rudely cut off by Roxas, who started singing a tad bit too soon.

_We never said_

_our love_

_was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging_

_as the sea -_

_but please_

_promise me,_

_that sometimes_

_you will thi-_

Olette screamed at Roxas. "GOSH ROXAS I CAN'T TAKE IT! How can YOU be so rude as to CUT OFF MY LINE!"

Roxas growled back. "I DID NOT CUT OFF YOUR LINE! BESIDES, THE AUDIENCE WANTS TO HEAR ME SING, NOT YOU TWERP!"

"UGH! YOU OBVIOUSLY DID THAT!" Olette yelled, stomping her foot in dismay.

"I DID NOT!" Roxas retorted back, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ohh crap." Kairi and Namine muttered at the same time, shuffling in their seats uneasily. Selphie grinned, holding up her cell phone. "This will earn me at least ten bucks per person!"

"JERK!" Olette cried.

"2nd RANKED!"

"STUCK-UP!"

"IDIOT!"

And with the last lines, the two stormed off the stage.

--

"Ok! Scene number 45! Spinning Wheel! Rock the stage ROXAS!" Aerith whispered to him. He nodded and walked out to the stage.

"And the Princess grew up into the most beautiful girl in the whole country however it is her 16th birthday and it was predicted that she would prick her finger by the spinning wheel and would die. But with the help of the third fairy, she will be sleeping for eternity and would only awaken when her true love came and kiss him." Aerith said.

"Ooh! What's that! It's a circle-like thing with white thread on it! Kya!" Roxas' eyebrows twitched as he tried his best to act cute in front of the audience. This made Roxas' fangirls sweat drop. As for Selphie, as usual was seen snapping pictures with her cellphone. She was the only person in the audience cackling maniacally.

"Money Money Money!!" Selphie chanted like a mad lunatic. Olette was laughing backstage and made Roxas fumed.

Roxas walked towards the spinning wheel clumsily, trying his best not to step on his own costume but he tripped once more, crashing into the spinning wheel as well as stab his own finger onto the sharp spinning wheel. He yelped, crashed into one of the props and collapsed onto the floor, feigning death.

"And… The princess Aurora is DEAD!" Aerith screamed into the mic. The audience let a loud gasp.

--

"Scene number 48! FIGHT OLETTE FIGHT!!" Aerith pushed Olette to the stage.

Olette ran about on the stage and fight the evil Maleficent and her heartless. "Ooh! The heartless were tooo cute to kill them. But! I must kill them!"

Olette swerved her keyblade-like sword onto the heartless and defeated all of them. Maleficent let out a loud shriek when Olette stabbed her classmate in the chest. Her classmate, being Maleficent, collapsed onto the floor.

--

"Scene number 49! OLETTE have a good time kissing with Roxas!" Aerith squealed noisily. Olette glared at her weirdo teacher and stomped out onto the stage.

"Who would want to kiss him?" Olette hissed softly. Unfortunately the fangirls heard her and screamed "WE WANT TO!"

Olette walked towards the bed where Roxas was lying on.

"Wow! This princess I've seen her somewhere before. Oh yeah! She was the one who sang in the forests when we're little. Her voice… it was so magical and angeli-" Before Olette could finish her line, she was interrupted by Roxas again.

"Thank you for commenting about my singing." He whispered. Olette shot him an angry glare, telling him to shut up.

"Now I'm going to give her the kiss of life and awaken her from her deep slumber." Olette frowned and leaned closer to Roxas, meanwhile she saw Aerith with a board in her hands.

The board says: Kiss him Olette! This is a MUST! I don't care how much you hate him but you HAVE to kiss him. Make the audience think it's real! It's ok right? You already had your first kiss.

Olette gasped after she read the board. "ME? KISS HIM? NO WAY!"

"What!? KISS ME? ARGH NO!" Roxas yelped, feeling his face burnt.

Olette leaned closer trying not to touch Roxas' chin but an apple came flying towards her from nowhere and knocked her on the head, making her crashed into Roxas, her lips touching Roxas'. The audience made a loud gasp and the lights dimmed. Fortunately, Selphie had already snapped a photo of Olette kissing Roxas.

"YAY MONEYYYYY!!" Selphie screamed with delight.

And that was the end of a disastrous play.

**Sooo how did you guys find the play? It was written by me and LILMISSS!**

**Hope you all liked it! Will update soon. **

**YES REAL SOON. I knew what you all are dying to find out later on. XD**


	8. Trapped

**The play was nice I know XD**

**And I can't believe I made them kiss early in my story.**

**I planned to make them kiss near the end of my story.**

**But… Ah never mind. Yes I know most of you like it! Thank you for reviewing.**

**And I got GREAT news for you! I found out how Xion looks like! Check out for more details. There are scans of her! XD She's really pretty! I'm wondering if I could make a Roxas and Xion fanfic. FYI, both of them are best friends in the organization. I think both of them would be a GREAT pairing :D**

**A brunette and A Blonde**

**Chapter 8: Trapped**

**Author: xXlil'eveXx**

**Editor: LILMISSS**

"OH MY GOSH!" Olette screamed right into Roxas' ear when she pulled away.

"HOLY CRAP!" Roxas shrieked, his ears ringing.

"Roxas' lips! STOLEN!!" the fangirls screamed behind the curtains. Some were heard sobbing away.

"I can't believe you just kissed me!" Roxas glare at her.

"Hey! It's not my fault, something flew and knocked on my head making my crash into you!" Olette argued.

"Whatever!" Roxas turned away.

"So… Did you have a great time kissing Roxas?" Hayner and Sora asked in unison.

Olette turned to them, felt her cheeks burnt and yelled "SHUDDAP!"

She stood up and stomped off the stage.

"Woah, she's really in a bad mood. You shouldn't have thrown the apple, Hayner," Sora shrugged.

Roxas turned sharply and widened his eyes. "SO! You're the one who threw the apple aren't you, Hayner?"

Hayner gulped and nodded slowly.

"You're dead!" Roxas shouted, before pouncing on him, resulting in a…dog fight? Whatever.

--

"The play was a success! Good job both of you, Roxas and Olette!" Aerith gave both of them a pat on the back.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Olette and Roxas mumbled in unison. Then, both of them turned and glared at each other.

"Shall we hold a celebration?" Aerith suggested and the class nodded in unison except Roxas and Olette.

"Well then, I'll book a chalet," Aerith smiled.

--

"Where's Aerith? She's late!" Olette tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

_Ring… Ring… __**(A/N Kay I know… This is lame.)**_

"(cough) I'm sorr- (cough) eberywan.. I'm (cough) down wit- (cough SNIFF) a COLD (AHCHEW!)"

"WHAT? Aerith you're sick? How can this happe-" Hayner asked, concerned, but was interrupted.

"SHH! I'm not coming because I wanted Roxas and Olette to make up to each other! I know both of them were still pissed with each other because of that incident you made the other day."

"Huh? WHAT! Ok Aerith rest well! And… And… Get well soon!" Hayner said immediately.

"What happen?" Olette asked Hayner.

"Umm.. Erm… Aerith's sick. She can't come today," Hayner lied.

"What! And what are we suppose to do now?" Olette put her hands on her hips.

Hayner shrugged and told everyone to do their own things since Aerith was not coming.

"BUT first everyone, put your belongings on the second level of the chalet. And YOU! YES YOU! Come here!" Hayner waved at Sora.

Sora cocked his head to the side. "Sora! UH! Listen, actually Aerith's not sick!"

"W-WHAT!!" Sora almost shouted.

"SHH! She did this so that Olette and Roxas can make up with each other because of the kissing incident that I've made that day. So here's the plan…" Hayner whispered to him.

--

"Hey! Where's the girls?" Olette asked.

"Must be changing by now." Roxas replied.

"I'm not talking to you!" Olette scowled.

"There's nobody here. Of course you're talking to me." Roxas leaned against the wall, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Whatever…" Olette got up and grabbed her bag, entering the chalet.

"SORA! QUICK! Olette and Roxas had gone into the chalet! QUICK Carry out Plan A now!" Hayner whispered, without knowing that Roxas was not **IN** the chalet.

"OK! The keys here! Let's go!" Sora walked into the chalet quietly. Meanwhile, Roxas, too grabbed his bag and started to walk into the chalet.

Roxas saw Sora and felt his movements were very **VERY** suspicious.

"What are you doing Sora?" Roxas asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Much to Sora's horror, "U-Uh, HIYA! Uh, yeah, WANT SOME COOKIES THEY'RE OUTSIDE YEAH KNOW?"

"Huh?"

"U-Um ACK I-I'll go get one NOW! Aha… AHAHAHAHA!" Sora ran out of the chalet.

Roxas stared at him, puzzled.

"STUPID HAYNER! ROXAS CAME INTO THE ROOM WHEN I STEPPED INTO IT!" Sora yelled at him.

"WHAT!? Ok MY BAD! Plan B!" Hayner snatched the keys off Sora's hands and ran into the chalet.

Meanwhile, Olette was putting her bag down at one corner of the room, followed by Roxas. Hayner tip-toed towards the room. Hayner shuffled out of the door, uneasily at first. Keeping a straight face as he exited the room, he instantly brought the door a resounding slam, before snickering.

Olette and Roxas stared at the door, stunned.

"Was it me or the wind?" Olette shuddered.

"Wind?" Roxas answered and walked towards the door.

Roxas fiddled with the doorknob and finally shrugged when he found out he was unable to open the door. "It's locked."

"What?"

"It's locked from the outside. I think."

"Locked? IMPOSSIBLE! ARGH! Now WHAT? I'm not going to sit here all day long! Today's THE WORST DAY EV-" Olette screamed.

Suddenly a thunder roared ferociously, and it was not taken lightly despite the fact that it came in second next to lightning.

This made Olette let out a high pitched shriek and to Roxas' horror, she grabbed Roxas' collar and hugged him tightly.

"W-WHA!" Roxas yelped. After Olette had noticed what she had did, she immediately let go of Roxas and she herself almost knocked her head on the wall. Luckily, Roxas grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her close to him.

"UWAHHH!" Olette screamed and pulled away from him.

"What's your problem? You're scared of thunder?"

"Y-ye.. I mean NO. I'm not scared of thunder! U-Uh YEAH! I'm not scared haha…" Olette tried not shiver, despite the fact that the lightning and thunder were making her freak out. Just then, the thunder roared again and the lights were flickering. Soon, it was pitch black.

"Blackout?" Olette muttered to herself, trying not to let a scream escape from her mouth.

"Roxas?"

"What?"

"Erm. Never mind."

Olette tried not to cry. She tried not to remember the times that she experienced when she was young.

_Flashback_

_Thunder roared and lightning flashed through the sky. Being a 6 year-old child, Olette had no choice but to stay at home alone when her parents were out. Being an only child, she had no choice but to look after herself at home. _

_She was scared and nobody was there for her. _

_She scream__ed__ each time she heard thunder and shudders when lightning flashed._

_Nobody cared about her. _

_Nobody…_

_Just then, there was a knock on the door._

_Olette walked hastily to the door, expecting that it was her parents… _

_Unfortunately, the door revealed a blonde boy with sapphire eyes. _

_Olette broke down crying. Her parents just did not care about her. But this boy, this blonde boy care__d__ about her. _

_He brought her back to her room, and stayed by her side and repeatedly whispered into her ear saying, "It's ok. I'm here." _

_He stayed by her side, till she had calmed down and went to sleep. By then, Olette was holding tightly to his hand and a small smile was seen on her face. _

_End of Flashback (Sweet huh?)_

"Father… Mother…" Olette whispered to herself and Roxas noticed.

"Heh… Do you still remember the time when we're little kids. I can hear your screams even though we lived a few blocks away." Roxas sniggered.

"Screw you," Olette muttered, trying not to cry. Unfortunately she let a tear escaped.

Roxas stood up and sat beside Olette. To Olette's surprise, Roxas gave her a hug.

"Wh-WHAT are you DOING!" Olette yelled, trying to pull away.

"Quiet! I know you're upset over your parents and you're crying," Roxas said, hugging her tighter.

"My parents never cared about me!" Olette cried even louder, resting her head on Roxas' shoulders.

Just like when both of them were little, Roxas held Olette's hands and waited for her to stop crying. By the time Olette had stopped crying, she had drifted off to sleep. She was holding onto Roxas' hands tightly just like when they're little.

_Flashback_

"_Thank you… Roxas… For staying with me last night. I would have freaked out if you're not with me" Olette smiled at the blonde boy, Roxas. _

"_That's what friends are for." Roxas smirked. "You're cute when you're sleeping. Haha."_

_Olette grinned and held his hands. _

_End of Flashback_

_--_

"Hey! What do you think they're doing inside? It's TOOO quiet!" Hayner asked Sora.

"Don't ask me! I suggest we should better check on them." Sora stood up and searched his pockets for the room keys.

"Here's the ke-" Sora held the keys up but was snatched by a girl.

"AHA! The KEYS! MONEY! HERE I COME!" The girl sniggered to herself, and ran up to the second floor.

"SE-SELPHIE?" Hayner and Sora looked at each other, mouths agape. Soon, they followed Selphie, trailing behind her.

Selphie told both of them to be quiet as she would not want to disturb Roxas and Olette the moment she opened the door.

"Both of you! Shut up and look!" Selphie took out her cellphone, getting ready to be in Evil Mode.

Hayner and Sora gasped at what they saw.

"Olette sleeping right in Roxas' arms? HAHAHA! Unbelievable!" Selphie cackled, trying to stop her hands from shaking from all that laughter.

"So both of them DO like each other!" Hayner exclaimed.

"This should cost me 50 bucks per fangirl!" Selphie took a photo of Roxas sleeping.

"And I shall keep this myself and give it to them some other time," Selphie took another photo showing both Olette and Roxas sleeping.

**Hehehehe :D**

**I love XION! XD**

**Anyways I'll update soon :D**


	9. Songs and Dance

**I LOST MY WALLET!!! AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HECK IS IT!! AND I AM VERY VERY VERY PISSED NOW!**

**BUT! I'm still kind enough to complete another chapter for you, peeps. XD**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been playing a lot during the school holidays. **

**OH! And, I'm adding new characters. They are… Nah… I won't spoil the fun. You have to read to find out. :D**

**While the authoress rambles on about her playing habits, the editor here is well…SHOCKED! OMG! xXlil-eveXx! YOU WRITE A LOT! XD**

A Brunette and A Blonde 

Chapter 9: Songs and Dance!

"Hey! Where were you five people yesterday?" Kairi asked, as she strode in with Namine and Selphie, who was tugging Tidus' arm, "We didn't see you five here yesterday when the Arts Festival ending today."

Hayner, Roxas, Sora, Pence and Olette, eating their lunch on the field, turned back to see the four as they sat down. The nine of them sat in a circle-like shape.

"We went to Aerith's private retreat," Hayner said, before ripping off the head of…

…his gummi bear.

"Aerith's retreat?" Olette repeated. "I thought it was a chalet."

"Either one is the same, you enjoy a hell lot," Hayner said, and he turned towards Kairi and asked, "Anyway how's yesterday?"

"Namine and I were working our butts off in the café and SOMEONE _SNEAKED_ out in the middle of serving customers," Kairi turned her head sharply and glared at Selphie. Selphie pretended not to notice and started whistling.

"Don't pretend you don't know Selphie…" Namine growled. "We were really busy and in need of manpower and YOU still dared to SNEAK out of school!"

"I, Selphie Tilmitt, president of the school media club and the school paparazzi, is granted permission to leave the school premises at any time during the Art Festival!" Selphie shot back at Kairi and Namine. "Please… I HAVE to take photographs at the chalet…"

"You went to the chalet?" Olette repeated, "I didn't see you."

Hayner, Sora and Selphie gulped.

"I'm invisible…" Selphie giggled, winking at Sora and Hayner.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So… What are we supposed to do now?" Olette asked.

"OH! Today's the last day right? The school will be holding a talent show in the evening and there shall be 'The Last Dance' starting at 8pm!" Kairi beamed at Sora. Sora stood beside Kairi and held her hands.

"Last Dance? What's that?" Roxas asked, curious.

"Our school host this every year to end the Art Festival with a happy and romantic time." Kairi said.

"And there's this legend. If you dance with the one you like, and confess to him or her, your love will be acknowledged and last forever." Selphie said, hugging Tidus' arm tightly.

"One of those stupid legends again. I tell you that it won't happen for like one in a million chances?" Olette shrugged. She remembered that she doesn't even have a date for the past 3 years. "History would repeat itself again this year… Nobody would dance with me."

"Don't tell me that she doesn't have a date?" Roxas asked them, they nodded. "That's because she's too violent. I still remember that she whacked me on the face when she was dancing in kindergarten. Freaky!"

Everybody laughed and Olette's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Anyway we should sign up for the Talent Show!" Kairi suggested.

"Why should _we _sign up for it?" Olette asked. "We're not interested."

"Aww… Come on… This is the annual Talent Show. You won't get to show off your talents some other day!" Kairi pleaded. "Don't tell me you're scared of performing in front of everybody else.

Olette shuddered at the image of going up on stage and performed in front of everybody. She still remembered that she tripped and fell flat on her face on the ground when she was dancing in a primary school's talent show. She was the laughing stock then. Since then, Olette swore that she would not go up on stage anymore. But… the play for the Arts Festival was an exception… THAT'S because she wasn't dancing!

"So are you scared?" Kairi asked.

"Hrmph! Who says I'm scared, eh?" Olette spat, pretending to be tough. She curled her fist into a ball, and grinned, "I can handle it."

"No backing out!" Kairi chimed.

"FINE! I WON'T! IN FACT, I'll do this WELL. Bet on it." Olette hissed, before she walked towards the signup booth.

"Hey! You wanna sign up?" The person behind the booth asked.

"Y-Yeah." Olette stammered.

"Um… Only you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"This year's Talent Show required two or more people to sign up. We don't accept solo acts to sign up," he explained.

"WHAT?" Olette widened her eyes. Shocked, she returned to her friends.

"So… Did you sign up?" Kairi asked.

"Um… They said that we must either go in pairs or more…" Olette said.

"What!?! I wanted to go alone!" Kairi cried, "If that's the case, Sora! You'll be my partner!"

"W-WHAT!? H-Hey, Kairi, I don't SIIINNNGGGGG!!" He screamed hysterically, clutching at every little grain of sand or practically ANYTHING to protect him from the sign-up booth.

As Kairi skipped (and cackled in an evil way) towards the booth with Sora wailing and pouting his way unsuccessfully out of it, everyone sweatdropped.

Olette looked around for a partner, she wanted to choose Namine but was rejected. Namine was too shy to go up on stage, she'd rather stay backstage and help to set up the props and makeups.

Selphie grabbed Tidus' hand and pulled him away from Olette. "C'mon, DAAAAARLING!" she cried, giggling as Tidus blushed, "LET'S GOOOOO!~"

That put the boyfriend-screaming-away-with-freaky-girlfriend count to two.

The only ones left were Hayner, Pence and Roxas. Olette did not want to go onstage with another boy but she had no choice, Kairi already said no backing out. She HAD to choose one of them.

"Hayne—" Olette said.

"NUH-UH! I'm going to eat and watch!" Hayner said, shaking his head. "Just think of all the GIRLS!"

"Um… Pence?"

"No. I'd rather eat than go onstage, I want to join Hayner," Pence said, patting his tummy and rubbing it contentedly. "The catering food ROCKS!"

_Oh no… Don't tell me I have to pair up with him?_

"Um... Er… Roxas?" Olette asked. Roxas scratched his head awkwardly and hesitated, before giving his answer.

"Erm. Okay," Roxas replied.

--

"So… What are you going to do?" Olette asked Kairi. Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Olette and Roxas were backstage a few minutes before the actual talent show starts.

"We're going to sing a song," Kairi winked at Sora.

"What about you?" Selphie and Kairi asked Olette.

"Um… Sing a song?" Olette turned to Roxas. Roxas nodded.

"AND… What are YOU doing here, Selphie?" Olette asked, folding her arms.

"Taking pictures of course!" Selphie held her camera in her hands, before cackling in her own evil way. "Muahahahahahaha…"

Olette and Roxas shivered.

"Hey talent show people! Get ready for the talent show! I wish you good luck!" Aerith yelled, waving her hands, before squealing as she saw Olette and Roxas, "OMG! MY STAR COUPLE! HIYAAAA!"

"W-What? Aerith's the one who organized this Talent Show? How can this crazy teacher of ours organize this programme?" Olette's jaw dropped, backing away.

"We should go and get dressed, people!" Kairi stood up and grabbed Olette's hand, pulling her to the girls' dressing room.

--

Kairi wore a simple pink knee-length dress with white high heel shoes. Olette wore her favourite orange top and light-yellow pants and her orange socks. **(If you know what I'm describing, it's the clothes that she wore in KH2.)**

"Olette!" Kairi screamed.

"W-What?" Olette said, slightly shocked by Kairi's outburst.

"Don't tell me you're gonna wear THAT for the Talent Show?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Olette nodded.

"You could have wore something better than that!" Kairi said, "I'm sooo gonna change your clothes into something else!"

"Come on Kairi! There's no time! The Talent's show is starting soon! I don't have time to let you dress me up! Even if we have time I still don't want you to dress me up!" Olette cried. Kairi couldn't do anything and just puffed out her cheeks.

--

When the girls appeared at the lobby, the boys were ready. Roxas was wearing his normal attire **(E/N: Hm, normal would suit the description, xXlil-eveXx)** and Sora was wearing a suit.

"Kairi! Sora!" Aerith called out, "You're next! Get ready!"

"Be sure to watch us!" Kairi said, "We're gonna win!" Sora nodded and smiled.

"We'll see!" Olette said. She wasn't sure about that… When she was working with somebody she doesn't like.

"Do you think we'll win?" Roxas asked Olette.

"I'm not sure… We'll just try our best, right?" Olette gave him a faint smile. "Listen! Kairi and Sora are performing soon!"

"For our next Talent Show participants is KAIRI and SORA! The stage is yours!" Aerith winked at them and returned backstage.

Both Kairi and Sora faced each other and bowed and the music began to play.

**Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3**

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide_

Sora pulled Kairi into his arms, earning a few screams from the audience. Both of them were blushing furiously but they were enjoying it.

_(Sora)_  
_Won't you promise me _

_(Kairi)_

_Now won't you promise me__  
That you'll never forget  
(Sora)  
We'll keep dancing  
(Kairi)  
To keep dancing  
(Together)  
Wherever we go next_

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

The two breathed in sharply, and then continued,_  
_

_(Sora)  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn, will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart_

_  
(Kairi)  
Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart  
(Together)  
Cause my heart is wherever you are_

Kairi smiled, as she buried her head into Sora's chest, as they rehearsed, causing a few squeals from the crowd.__

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountain's too high  
And no ocean's too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe that we were meant to be  
Yeah

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

After song ended, Kairi and Sora turned towards the audience and gave a bow. The audience roared and applauded for both of them.

"Did you see us?" Kairi asked when both of them returned backstage.

"OF COURSE!" Olette beamed, "you were great!! I think both of you would be the winner for tonight's Talent Show."

"You're awesome!" Roxas told Sora.

"Hey you're next!" Kairi pushed Olette and Roxas towards the stage. "Do your best!" Kairi winked at Roxas.

"Our next participants are… the rumoured TOP SCHOLAR COUPLE! Roxas and Olette!" Aerith screamed. Olette was gaping at what she heard. "AERITH!!!!" Olette yelled. "I'll KILL YOU!"

"You'll get over it soon. Quick! It's your turn!" Aerith shoved Olette to the stage. Roxas followed suit.

**Right Here Right Now from High School Musical 3**

_Can you imagine_

_what would happen _

_if we could have any dream  
I wish this moment_

_was ours to own it and _

_that it would never leave_

Olette couldn't believe her ears, Roxas was such a good singer. Apart from the play when Roxas sang "Think of me" which required falsetto skills. _  
_

_Th__en I would thank that star that _

_made out wish come true (come true)  
Oh yeah (Mmm)  
Cause he knows that where you are _

_is where I should be too  
_

_Right here, right now (Heeeeyyyy)  
Cause Im lookin at you _

_and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything (Oooooo__)  
Right here, I promise you somehow_

Roxas turned around and faced Olette. Olette blushed a little but she need to act according to the lyrics they sang. Olette stared at Roxas' eyes and seemed to be pulled to him. "_I didn't knew that Roxas had such beautiful sapphire eyes."_ Olette thought. _  
_

_That tomorrow can wai__t _

_for some other day__ to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me_

Olette faced the audience, she couldn't believe the number of eyes that were staring at her. She gulped and breathed in, trying her best not to choke out her lyrics.

_A question forever_

_what could be better  
You already proved it once, but in 21__23 hours (Ohhh)_

_we__'re dancing the universe_

At this moment, Roxas pulled Olette closer to him and held her hands and twirled her around.

"Eep!" Olette gulped. "I… I don't know how to dance!"

"It's ok. Just follow my lead." Roxas winked. "Relax!"

"Ooh! Money here I come!" Selphie, from the front, rubbed her hands and started snapping photos of Roxas. _  
_

_Its gonna make you_ _everything (everything)_

_in our whole world changed  
And did you know that where we are (here __we are)_

_will never be the same  
Oh no (oh no)  
_

_Right here, right now (Oh ri__ght now)  
Cause I'm looking at you_

_and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything (Everything)_

_Right here, (Right here) _

_I promise you some somehow (Some how we__'re gonna)  
That tomorrow can wait_

_for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there__'s you and me_

"_A promise…" _Roxas thought. "_Have Olette forgotten the promise we made?"  
_

_Ohhh you know its coming (coming)_

_and its coming fast__  
But there's always you and me (Oh yeah)  
So lets make this second last, make it last_

Olette did not expect that the Talent Show would be going smoothly with Roxas. She thought that she would be so scared that she would ran back to where Kairi was. Instead, she was having so much fun singing and dancing with Roxas. Looking at Roxas, she smiled. _  
_

_Right here, oooh right now  
Yeah I__'m looking at you _

_and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything__  
Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait, _

_for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there__'s you and me  
_

_You and me  
You and me  
Oooh you and me  
But right now there__'s  
You and me_

After the song had ended, the audience applauded and screamed. Roxas smirked at Olette. She grinned and blushed a little.

"As expected from our Top Scholars in this school!" Aerith said. "Now, the judges would tally their scores and announced which participants would be the overall winner!"

Roxas and Olette went backstage. Kairi hugged Olette, squealing.

"You were SO AWESOME!" Kairi squealed. "Your singing is incredible! Did you take lessons or something?"

"Nah… I'm in the church choir before," Olette grinned.

--

"Olette! I'm not letting you out unless you wear that white dress and high heel shoes that the school provided us specially for the Last Dance." Kairi slammed the door in front of Olette's face, locking her up in the changing room.

"HEY! I have the rights to choose my own outfit, and it doesn't matter what kind of outfit I wear for the Last Dance. Besides… Nobody would dance with me." Olette pouted.

"Somebody WOULD dance with you!" Kairi said, "Come on… Just wear it… You're not allowed to dance and eat without that outfit."

"No. No. No!" Olette instantly replied.

"You left me with no choice, Olette, I need to use force on you!" Kairi barged into the room, and started pulling Olette's clothes.

"W-What are you doing!" Olette screamed, trying to run away.

"I'm helping you to change, and later I'm going to put makeup on you!" Kairi cackled. "It's JUST a dress and high heel shoes!"

"I'M NOT GOING WEAR A DRESS!" Olette screamed once more.

--

_After half an hour of trying to get Olette to change into the dress, makeup and hair styling plus a couple of screams from Olette…_

"My ears are ringing," Kairi said, in a daze. She looked at Olette, who was breathless from all the screaming. "You should join 'The Longest Screamer' contest, ya know?"

"I… I'll get y-you for this…" Olette said, gasping for air.

"No you won't," Kairi smiled, pushing Olette towards the mirror. "Look! You looked better than your previous outfit. Right?"

Olette looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She had to admit that she looked… prettier than her previous outfit and the white dress that was given by the school made her looked more… elegant. The hugged her curves perfectly and she had her hair pull back into a ponytail. She was even made to wear a scarf around her neck

"Erm… Yeah… I think so," Olette said, blushing a little. "Thanks Kairi."

Kairi smiled. "Anyway we should get going. Namine is waiting for us outside."

--

"Wow! You girls looked great!" Hayner said, as he grabbed a drumstick off the food table and started eating it. Pence had three drumsticks voluntary shoved into his mouth, so he couldn't comment much aside from, "Mghmmmhhh."

"Thanks! Where's Sora and Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"The duo was at the end of this food table," Hayner said, as he continued eating away his drumstick. Pence tried his best to shove one final drumstick, but they were all shot out of his mouth involuntarily, in different directions. Pence paused, then shrugged, and then he joined Sora and Roxas in front, where a stack of drumsticks awaited.

Namine and Olette followed Kairi. "Hey you three!" Kairi called out when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, making Olette bump into her when she's looking at the huge variety of food beside her.

"Ow! What's your pro— WOAH!" Olette's eyes widened. Roxas, Sora and Pence were sitting on a table and Pence was seen gulping down a mountain of fried chicken and steaks in front of him. His face was almost hidden completely behind the mountain of food.

"P-Pence…" Olette sweatdropped, "You're gonna grow even more fat if you eat these food."

"I'm already fat. I'm just stocking up my winter supplies." Pence said as he licked his fingers. "Mmm… Finger Lickin' good!"

As Pence continued to eat his food, Roxas avert his gaze away from the disgusting scene to Olette. He could feel a slight tinge or pink creeping up to his face as he had never seen Olette wear a dress and she looked pretty in… her dress with her hair tied up. Olette noticed and looked at him. "What?" She frowned. She knew he was going to criticize about her appearance.

He stood up and swing his jacket over his shoulder coolly, smirking he said, "Not bad… for a VIOLENT girl like you." Immediately, Olette's face flushed a deep shade of red not because of embarrassment. Out of anger, she stomped Roxas' foot and walked away from the clique. Roxas' smirk immediately turned into a frown as he focused on the pain that Olette had just given him. "YEOOOOW!"

"Looks like you got her angry huh?" a familiar voice called out to Roxas.

Roxas smiled sheepishly and turned around, "H-Hi Xion…"

A raven-haired girl wearing blue jeans, a black tank top and a white jacket, smiled and walked towards Roxas. "Didn't I told you to be nice to girls?" she reminded. "You're earning a beating from me." She stomped Roxas' foot again, the same part where Olette stomped before. Roxas whined. "YEEOOOOOWWWW!"

"Let's see… Where's Riku and that brunette girl?" Xion smiled.

"Roxas, who is she?" Kairi asked, raising her eyebrow. "She's cute."

"She's called Xion, my best friend from my former school. She hates boys who bully girls. I didn't think she would find me here." Roxas said, brushing his pants. "W-WAIT A MINUTE! WHY IS SHE EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

--

"Stupid Roxas," Olette grimaced. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her hand. "Wha!" Olette yelped. Olette looked up and locked eyes with a silver-haired boy.

"Would you like to dance with me?" the boy asked. Olette looked at the outfit that he was wearing. A uniform different from her school.

"Who are you and why are you in this school? You're wearing a different school uniform." Olette frowned, "Sorry. I don't know how to dance."

"I'm Riku, from Destiny High. I'm transferring here tomorrow." He smiled, pulling Olette to the dance ring. "I have a friend who studies here though. I'll introduce to him afterwards. If I could find him."

Olette's eyebrow twitched. _Riku… Where have I heard this name before? And isn't Destiny High the school where Roxas studied?_

--

"Xion! Wait up!" Roxas panted, trying to catch up with Xion.

"What? I'm trying to find Riku," Xion looked around frantically. "Gosh. He must be flirting with some girl again."

"WHAT!?! Riku's here too!?!" Roxas gaped. "WHY ARE THE 2 OF YOU HERE?"

"We're transferring," Xion smiled at Roxas. "We came here to tease you. Like, duh!"

"WAIT!" Kairi stopped Xion. "Are you saying that Riku, the teen model, is here? IN THIS SCHOOL?" Xion nodded, grinning.

"WOW!! COOL! A famous model is here in our school!" Kairi squealed.

"Kairi! I tell ya! He's dangerous! DANGEROUS! I'm not gonna let you fall for him!" Sora said, pulling Kairi close to him. "Don't worry Sora, I won't fall for him. I'll always be yours." Kairi smiled.

"Cut!" Roxas yelled, separating the couple. "We HAVE to find Riku."

"I have an idea," Sora snapped his fingers. "We'll use the mike, it's easier."

Without hesitation, Sora went onstage, grabbed the microphone. "HEY, PEOPLE!" he yelled into the mic, causing a deadly silence to fall upon the crowd. Everyone knew whatever announcement Sora made would be HISTORICAL. Like the time when the principal was caught on his camera talking to a stuffed pig... The dancing people stopped and turned towards him. Olette frozed. _What the heck is he thinking?_

"RIKU'S HERE!" he screamed.

…

…

Deadly silence.

Sora's face turned as red as a beetroot. He glared at the audience. And then he yelled, "DRUMROOOOOLLL!!"

And Sora glared again.

"I… said… DRUMROLL PEOPLE!"

"Um… Riku?" Olette turned to face him. "He's calling you."

Riku let go of Olette's hands, winking he said, "Let's dance again alright? Pretty girl."

Olette blushed slightly and was confused about why Sora was calling Riku up onstage.

Riku jumped up to the stage. "RIKU!" Roxas yelled, who was onstage as well. Riku flicked his hair, earning screams from the girls.

"Oh MY! It's Riku! The MODEL! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MARRY ME!"

"He's MINE!"

"I WANNA TOUCH HIS MUSCLES!"

Some of the girls continued screaming.

Some tried to get on stage but was unsuccessful because of the student councilors near the stage.

Some… fainted.

Previously, the girls were fans of Roxas. But… Now, they completely had a change of heart, they were screaming for Riku instead of Roxas.

Roxas pouted, knowing this would happen. Riku ruffled Roxas' hair, laughing.

"Anyway, there's this pretty brunette girl I met just now. She's not a good dancer but she's really a nice girl. I should introduce her to you. Come!" Riku said, grabbing Roxas' arm.

_Brunette? Don't tell me…_

--

"Ah! There you are." Riku grinned. "Hi Ole—"

"OLETTE!?!" Roxas interrupted. Smacking his right hand on his face, "For your sake! You have a bad taste, Riku. I'm warning you, she's violent."

"R-Roxas? Riku?" Olette gaped. "Both of you are acquainted?"

"Friends from Destiny High," Roxas explained, "Now where's Xion?"

"How did you know each other?" Riku asked.

"Childhood friends." Roxas replied.

"Correction. Childhood Rivals till now." Olette said, glaring at Roxas. Riku laughed.

"So you want to dance with me?" Riku asked Olette. Olette nodded blindly. Roxas felt a twinge of jealousy in him as Riku held Olette's hands.

Suddenly, Xion shouted, "Riku! Where were you! You're gonna dance with me. This pretty girl here belongs to Roxas." She smacked Riku's hands off Olette's and pushed Olette to Roxas, making her bumped into Roxas. Roxas grabbed her by her waist, helping her regain her balance. This made Olette and Roxas blush madly. "Have fun, you two!" Xion winked at Roxas, pulling Riku away from them. Olette pushed Roxas away immediately. "S-s-sorry…" She lowered her head, her bangs covering her red face.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between the two rivals, Roxas noticed Olette was looking at Kairi and Sora dancing along with the music, singing "Can I Have This Dance" over and over again. Olette smiled at the happy couple dancing before her.

"Hey…" Roxas said, making Olette jump.

"W-what?" Olette asked, facing him.

"You want to go somewhere else?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sure!" Olette smiled. "It's noisy and crowded here. But can we stop by the girls changing rooms?"

--

"Hey! Are you done?" Roxas knocked on the door, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Wait just a minute!" Olette said, "How on earth does Kairi manage to squeeze me into this tight fitting dress." She mumbled, wearing back her orange shirt and pants.

"Done!" Olette said, opening the door, "We can go now."

"Why did you change into your normal clothes?" Roxas asked, walking beside her.

"That's because. It's uncomfortable to wear high heel shoes and the fabric of the dress was too itchy for me." Olette giggled. "Now where are we going?"

"I'll lead you there," Roxas smiled, "It's a beautiful place that I discovered."

--

"Over here." Roxas pulled Olette up onto the branch where he was standing. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog." Olette said, sitting beside him. Roxas laughed, "Look up, you'll like it."

Olette looked up to the sky as instructed. She can't help but gaped at the beautiful scene before her. A vast sky with stars blinking. "Wow… just wow… Where did you find this place." She asked, continuing to stare at the sky.

"I found this place when I was sleeping here in the late afternoon. I was expecting to sleep for an hour or two but I slept for 4 hours and here I was under the sky of these stars." Roxas explained.

"It's beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here Roxas." Olette turned to looked at him, giving her most genuine smile. Roxas blushed slightly.

"Hey you know what?" Roxas smirked, "Your singing sucks."

Olette's smile instantly changed. She frowned, clenched her fist and swerved it towards Roxas head. Roxas missed it, but lost his balance, he tumbled to the ground with a loud "thud".

"Ow! I was just kidding!" Roxas rubbed his head. "It was just a joke!"

Roxas scrambled up to his feet and leaned against the tree. "Thank you Roxas," Olette said, grinning at Roxas.

"You're welcome," Roxas grinned back.

Far far away, Xion was grinning evily. "My… Roxas is now a grown up," she said, as she walked away from the bushes where she was currently hiding.

**Hmm… Not much fluffyness in this chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it! **

**MUAHAHAHA. The Editor took care of that…UH, the enjoying part.**


	10. A Masked Christmas

**Hmm… I guess I should update another chapter just before Christmas. :D Because I think I should keep my story updated according to the festive occasions in the year.  
xXlil'eveXx here is going to wish everybody a VERY VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD I've edited the first 2 chapters myself and made a new fanfic, Ties That Bind. 'Ties That Bind' is a Roxion (XionXRoxas) fanfic, I made it just for the upcoming KH:358/2 Days. (It is based on people's point of views and theories.) Please read too! XD**

**Well… Here's another chapter! XD**

**Merry Christmas AND ENJOY! XD**

A Brunette and A Blonde 

Chapter 10: A Masked Christmas

A few weeks after the Art Festival, it was winter. In the blink of an eye, Christmas Eve IS FINALLY here! Many girls from Twilight High would be screaming and grabbing boys' arms to the annual Christmas prom. Obviously all the girls wanted a date for the prom, except for… Olette.

"Gosh! There so many dances going on in this school. First is the Art Festival, now Christmas prom," Olette complained. Obviously, she doesn't have a date AGAIN.

"It's great that the school hosts dances every year," Kairi said as she watched Namine sketching a skater in the sketchbook.

"That's because you have a date and I don't," said Olette, brushing her fringe away from her eyes. "It's not great, AT ALL."

Kairi and Namine sweatdropped, "Speaking of dances, where were you, Namine, during the Last dance?" Kairi questioned.

Suddenly, a light blush crept to Namine's cheeks, "I-I was with H-Hayner," she said, putting down her pencil down on the table, admiring her artwork.

"Hayner?" Kairi and Olette said in unison, looked at each other and started sniggering.

"My friend, we're not going to let you go till you tell us what happen between the two of you," Kairi grinned devilishly, Olette just blinked at Namine. Namine blushed ten times redder. "O-Okay… I'll tell you. B-But please don't tell anyone."

_Flashback_

"_Hey! Namine, you want to hang out with us?" Hayner asked. Namine, as usual, was sketching something in her sketchbook, looked up and saw Hayner and Pence smiling at her. _

"_Sure!" she said as she closed her sketchbook and tugged it under her arm. _

"_Hey, Hayner, I wanna eat some more," Pence said as he continued munching away his plate of nuggets. "Mmmm…"_

"_But… Pence! You had already ate 10 full plates of chicken wings! You're not gonna slim down at the amount of food you're eating!" Hayner cried, trying to snatch the plate away from Pence._

"_I've told you! I'm stocking up my winter supplies! It's a once in a while to have a buffet in school, and it's free!" Pence gulped down 10 nuggets, licking his finger. "Perhaps I might slim down when Spring comes, or… maybe not. Anyway, I'm getting more food. Bye!" _

_Both Hayner and Namine stared at Pence, jaws dropped. "I can't believe this," Hayner snorted. _

"_Anyway," he continued, "Do you want to dance?" he turned to Namine and offered his hand. _

_Namine was taken aback, she had never imagine__d that__ somebody would ask her to dance since she was quiet and all… But it would be rude to turn down a dance, right? Blushing, she put her hand on top of Hayner and bowed, "Sure." _

_Hayner seem shocked too, he thought that Namine would turn him down. Smiling he put his right hand on Namine waist and both of them started dancing._

_End of Flashback_

"WOW!" Kairi exclaimed, "Is he a good dancer?"

"Y-Yeah," Namine nodded, recollecting the time when she danced with Hayner.

"I think Hayner likes you!" Olette said. "It's sooo OBVIOUS! And dancing was his first move. That's so SWEET!"

Namine blushed even redder than before as she blinked at what Olette had just said, meanwhile Kairi gaped at her.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kairi's jaw dropped, as she looked at Namine to Olette and back to Namine again. "IS THAT TRUE?"

"Shh!!!" Olette put her finger to her lips. "You wouldn't want other people to know about this, would you?"

"Awwwwwww… My dear Olette understands LOVE now!" Selphie from nowhere interrupted their conversation.

"WHAT? Why are you eavesdropping our conversation?" Olette yelled at Selphie.

"Friends are suppose to know everything, y' know," Selphie grinned, "So who is this person who likes Namine?"

"We're not gonna tell you, Selphie, you might tell the whole school about it," Kairi said, nudging Namine's elbow.

"Aww… Anyway, I have juicy news for you!" Selphie exclaimed as she put her palms together, "This year annual prom would be the best! It's gonna be a masquerade and you're allowed to wear your own clothes!"

The girls looked at each other and started screaming in the middle of the hallway.

"What are we waiting for?" Kairi squealed, "Off to the malls! OH! And we should invite Xion with us too!"

"Let's go and find her then!" Selphie said.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Riku and Roxas was chased by tons of fangirls, obviously the fangirls wanted them to be their date for the prom. Both of them were practically running (and screaming) around the school.

"Does this h-hap-pen ev-erytime?" Riku panted, running beside Roxas.

"T-This is f-fang-girls for you," Roxas panted too, gasping for breath.

"I seriously h-hope t-they would s-stop chasing us," Riku said, as he continue sprinting across the field and into the hallways.

"RIKU!"

"ROXAS!"

"BE MY DATE!!!!!!!"

The fangirls continued screaming and raising their banner with "Riku! I love you! Be my Date!", "Roxas! MY LOVE!" etc. But it's not for long that they knew they couldn't catch up with the two athletes. Meanwhile, Riku and Roxas took this opportunity to run away from those 'crazy' fangirls.

"Are you two ok?" Sora asked when Riku and Roxas stopped in front of the entrance to the hallway.

"Do we look okay to you?" Roxas said, as he sat on the staircase, breathing deeply.

"I'm starting to regret coming to this school," Riku said, sitting beside Roxas.

Sora, Hayner and Pence laughed. "Anyway, have you considered who to be your date for the prom tonight?" Sora asked.

"I want to eat the buffet!" Pence exclaimed, rubbing his stomach hungrily.

"I'm going with Selphie, like, duh," Tidus said.

"Erm… Namine?" Hayner blurted out, his hands immediately shot to his mouth. "ACK! No! That's not what you think!"

All the boys blinked at Hayner then burst out laughing. "It's okay Hayner! We knew you got a huge crush on Namine."

"What about yourself, Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Kairi, of course!"

"Riku?"

"Xion. She's the only girl I'm close to; of course I'll choose her." Riku smiled.

"What about you, Roxas?" Riku smirked, "I bet you're gonna dance with the brunette."

Roxas blushed and said, "NO WAY!"

"Of course he'll dance with Olette!" Xion exclaimed, grinning. "I'll make sure he ends up with her!"

At this moment, Selphie shouted "Xion!"

Xion waved to her while Namine and Hayner locked eyes with each other which made both of them blush madly.

"Kairi!" Sora said, "You're gonna be my date!"

"Sweeeeet~" Kairi squealed, holding his hand.

"OH MY DARRRRRLING, We're gonna have so much fun!" Selphie slipped her hand through Tidus'. Tidus slapped his face. "Oh no…" he muttered. "Just don't wear high heels AGAIN!"

"But why, Tidus-kun, I just bought the longest heels in the mall…"

Roxas stared at Olette. She noticed and smiled at him, but he immediately turned away from her.

"Anyway, we girls are going to the mall, are you coming with us?" Selphie asked Xion.

"I'd love to go with you girls!" Xion squealed. Before all the girls left, Xion winked at Roxas and mouthed "She is sooooooo gonna be your date!"

--

_At the mall…_

"There's sooo many clothes here!" Xion exclaimed, as she rummaged through the rows of clothes in front of her.

"Isn't it?" Kairi said, "It's the best place around here to buy your desired clothes."

--

"Make up your mind! I can't wait any longer!" Olette tapped her foot impatiently.

Namine came out of the dressing room and stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a knee-length white dress. Her blonde hair matched the white dress. "How do I look, Olette?" she asked, shyly. Olette nodded, saying "You look great! Hayner would love it!"

"R-Really?" Namine blushed, "I'll get this one then!"

Kairi came out of the changing room next, she wore a long bright red shirt, a white skirt with blue jeans underneath. Her red shirt matched her long auburn hair. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around in front of the mirror. "You looked beautiful in all the clothes you've worn just now."

Kairi sighed, "I'll wear this tonight then."

"What about you Selphie?" Olette asked. "I'm wearing my MS. Santa clothes tonight!" Selphie smiled. "And Tidus would be wearing MR. Santa!"

"O-Okay… What about you Xion?" Olette asked, obviously wanting all the girls to buy fast as she's tired of waiting.

"Me?" Xion pointed at herself, "I'm wearing this black knee-length dress and white scarf. Usually I'm not interested in dress or anything but I figured I should wear a dress sometime. "

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me? I'll just wear a red shirt with pants." Olette simply replied.

She pulled Olette towards her and examined her figure. "Wow! You have such a nice figure, make good use of it. I have to find the clothes that suits you perfectly!" Xion said, and began to pick out outfits of different designs. Hurriedly, she shoved Olette into the changing room to…wait?

After making Olette change for like, a 100 times, Xion finally set her sights on making Olette wear white boots, black and red plaited skirt, a light pink short sleeve top and a black vest. "PERFECT!" Xion squealed, snapping her fingers. She dragged Olette to where Kairi, Selphie and Namine was.

"Girls! What do you think of her?" Xion asked. "Doesn't she look cool?"

Namine nodded, Selphie and Kairi immediately screamed, "SHE DOES!" Olette sweat dropped, she walked towards the mirror looking at her own reflection. She looked COOL.

--

_At the Prom… _

The girls arrived together in front of the school gates. Olette came out of the car first and she could already feel the chilly cold wind caressing her skin. She shivered and stepped out of the car carefully, making sure she doesn't trip.

After all the girls alighted at the school gate, a limousine came. The passersby all stopped to look who would be the one alighting. "Thank you, Squall," a silvered head teen stepped out of the limo. "THAT'S LEON!" the driver shouted. Everybody except Xion was shocked. "RIKU!?!" Kairi and Olette yelled. Xion giggled.

"Bye, Squall!" Riku grinned, as he shut the limo's door. "THAT'S LEON!!!!!!" Leon muffled scream was heard from inside the limo. Riku sniggered and flipped his hair, causing more screams.

"COOL! A limo!" Kairi squealed. "You're rich aren't you, Riku?"

"Hey girls," he said, his eyes darting from Kairi to Olette to Namine and finally to Xion. He seemed surprised at what Xion was wearing. "Xion, you looked great!" he complimented, blushing a little. **(0.o he blushes XD)**

"Thanks!" Xion smiled. "Let's go in, the other boys are waiting!"

--

"What's with the girls? They are half an hour late!" Sora paced around. Just when he was chanting the name "Kairi", Kairi hugged him from behind. "SORA!" she squealed.

All the boys turned to look at Kairi and the girls trailing behind her.

"Woah!" Hayner looked at the girls, "That's what I called fashionably late."

Pence continued to eat his roasted turkey and didn't bother to look up. "Mmmmmmm..."

Roxas looked at Olette and can't help staring at her. Olette had her hair braided and tied with a red and white ribbon, some of her hair cascading down and rested on her shoulders. He quickly looked away just before Olette notices he was staring at her.

"Hey! Everybody!" Aerith screamed into the microphone. "The masquerade is starting so please get your mask now!" She pointed to a table full of masks. The girls immediately flocked towards the table and started screaming at each other about who will get the most beautiful eye mask.

"We should get ours too!" Xion said. While the girls still screaming (and pulling each other's hair), Xion took seven mask and went back to the clique.

"Why are there only seven?" Roxas asked as Xion handed him the seventh mask and started wearing it.

"Oh? I figured that Pence is not going to dance." Xion giggled. Hearing his own name, Pence looked up with his mouth fool of chicken nuggets. "Bwat?" he questioned, eating.

"Stocking up spring supplies this time?" Hayner asked, wrinkling his nose. Pence nodded, "Glad myo moe. (Glad you know)"

"Hey! Did you know about the legend of masquerades?" Xion asked. "If a couple dances together with their mask on, and confesses to each other, they'll be together forever!"

"Those stupid legends again…" Both Roxas and Olette said in unison. Both of them looked at each other and turned away when their eyes met.

"No! It really works!" Xion continued, putting her hands on her hips. "But… If you're mask drops you'll be unlucky and the one that you treasure most would be taken away from you."

"R-Really?" Namine asked, "It's better if we don't wear it…"

"You might want to try about the "confession" part. It might work," Xion said.

"Yo! People! The dance is about to begin, everybody please gather at your position and enjoy the rest of the night!" Aerith said.

"Kairi!" Sora took Kairi's hand and led her to the dance floor. Just when she was about to dance, Selphie appeared in her… MS. Santa's clothes and Tidus was wearing… a reindeer's costume in which Selphie 'so-called' MR Santa's clothes. Tidus even had his nose painted… blue.

"Rudolph the BLUE nosed reindeer! LAlalalalal~" Selphie sang, as she pranced on top of Tidus. Tidus smacked at his face and turned crimson red when everybody was staring at the two of them. Olette sweat dropped and decided to help Tidus out.

"S-Selphie… Rudolph the reindeer is supposed to have RED nose not BLUE," Olette reminded her.

"Huh? Really? It doesn't matter," Selphie laughed, and pulled Tidus to the dance floor.

"Has she celebrated Christmas before?" Xion asked, as she watched Selphie and Tidus dance.

"I doubt so…" Olette said, as she wore the eye mask.

"Anyway," Riku grabbed Xion's hand, "Can I have this dance?" Xion giggled and nodded.

Seeing this, Hayner did likewise. "Erm… Namine… W-Will you d-dance with me?" Namine took his hand as a light blush caressed her cheeks. For Pence… well… as usual was gulping down the remaining turkey on the buffet table.

And soon, on the side of the dance floor being left were… Roxas and Olette. This left them with an awkward situation again: Both alone AGAIN.

"I can't take this anymore, Sora!" Kairi hissed. "They HAVE to dance!"

Both stopped dancing and walked towards them. "Hey, you two. We're dancing soooo HAPPILY."

Olette looked up at Kairi and saw her smirking, "What's your problem? Just shoo and dance."

Unwilling to give up, Kairi continued "Why aren't you dancing? Are you sooo afraid to dance? I heard you're a noob at dancing." Kairi could have sworn that a vein have popped somewhere in Olette's body.

"I'm NOT a NOOBIE," Olette snapped.

"Oh really? Then dance!" Kairi smirked. "I-I'll show you!" Without hesitation, Olette grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged him to the dance floor. "JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

"O-Olette!" Roxas blushed madly when Olette automatically put Roxas' hand on her waist and her hands on Roxas' neck. "Shut up! And Dance! We'll show her what we've got." Olette snapped.

"Go right! Olette! Your feet to the RIGHT!" Roxas yelled but his efforts were in vain, Olette focused her sight on Kairi and Sora. Both Kairi and Sora danced sooo well. Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air, it was Olette who screamed. Roxas had just stepped on her feet.

"OOOOOUCH!!!!" Olette screamed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Olette are you alright?" Roxas asked. Olette's bangs covered her eyes and her shoulders trembled a little, at first Roxas thought she was going to cry. When he was going to put his hands on Olette's shoulder, Olette jerked up, her emerald eyes looked up at him giving him a fierce look.

_If looks can kill, I'll probably be killed by now. _Roxas gulped, "I-I'm sorry O-Olette."

BAM! The ground shook as Olette stomped on Roxas' foot.

"YEEEEEOW!!!" Now it was Roxas who yelled.

…

…

Dead silence. Everybody stopped dancing and stared at them. Even the music had stopped.

…

…

Suddenly Roxas and Olette gripped onto each of their hands tightly that veins could be seen on their hands. Both jerked their heads up, "You're ASKING FOR WAR," both yelled in unison.

After both had yelled at each other, both began stamping on each other's foot. Most of the time, Olette would be the one who screamed as Roxas was much faster at stamping her. But Roxas' yells could be heard 1 mile away as Olette's boots were as hard as a rock that it is able to crush his feet.

Suddenly, both of them tripped while stamping at each other's foot, Olette fell backwards pulling Roxas down with her. Roxas, having a greater strength as his upperhand, pulled Olette back up by putting his hand on Olette's waist and Olette had her hands on Roxas' neck. In the processs when Olette was being pulled up by Roxas, their actions made it looked like a real dance.

"Look!" Xion pointed, "They are dancing!"

Kairi and Sora looked at both Roxas and Olette. Sure enough, both of them were smiling at each other as they tried not to stamp at each other's foot. After their very own 'mini foot stamping competition', the music began playing again, and the other people who were previously dancing continued to dance.

"MY FOOT HURTS, YOU IDIOT," Olette hissed, as she looked around at other 'couples' and a few couple of lesbians and gays who were dancing around.

"YOU CRUSHED MY TOE," Roxas shot back, as he walked back to the sofa. "YOU VIOLENT GIRL!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Olette snapped, as she sat down and wriggled her shoes a little bit.

--

"Hey! Charis!" Daryl yelled, trying to pry Charis off him, "This is Roxas' school! Behave yourself!"

"MUAAAHAHAHA! But…I like to ride ya!"

"HEY! I want to TRY THAT TOO!" Evelyn squealed and pranced onto her brother's back.

"Anyway, we're here to surprise Roxas," Daryl said as he finally yanked Charis off his shoulder. "We musn't let other people see us when we sneaked into the sch-"

Little did Daryl know that Charis and Evelyn had already screamed their way into the school, both Shan Leong and Daryl stared at the two 7 year-old girls before making their way into the hallways, screaming frantically for the two girls as well.

--

"Urh… I seriously hate crowded places," Olette murmured to herself, she stood up and left the grand ballroom without Roxas noticing. As she walked along the hallways, she noticed a few couples were either holding hands or kissing passionately on the lips. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes in disgust.

Suddenly, Charis and Evelyn's high pitched scream broke the silence in the hallways. Olette frozed as four toddlers ran past her. She turned around slowly, hoping those four toddlers weren't Roxas' cousins.

_Are they… Nah… I must be imagining things._ Olette thought and continued down the hall towards the small garden just behind the school. As she stepped out of the hallway into the open air, she felt the chilly breeze blowing at her as if wanted her to go back into the grand ballroom.

"Damn, I should have brought my jacket along," Olette mumbled as she folded her arms and walked to the park.

_Meanwhile…_

"STOP!!!" Evelyn yelled, as she stopped in her tracks, making Charis bump into her. "Isn't that girl Roxy's Girlfriend?"

"WHAT?" Charis screamed, "That brown hair girlie we played 'I DO' with last time?"

Evelyn nodded, "LET'S GOO MEET HER!!!!"

Both girls screamed, running back to where they first met Olette, but they crashed into their brothers, stomped on their foot, and then continued their insane chase. Just then, Roxas stepped out of the grand ballroom.

"EEEEEEEEEH!!! ROXAS IS HERE!" Evelyn and Charis shrieked, turning back and pulling their brothers to one corner to hide, for their feet weren't in perfect shape at that moment.

"Wha?" Roxas turned, puzzled at the empty hallway. "I could have sworn I heard Evelyn and Charis." He paused for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, must be traumatized by the last incident. Now, where did Olette run off to?"

--

"It's soooo COLD," Olette shivered, as she continued walking. Her eyes lit up as she saw the garden being decorated beautifully and the Christmas tree was decorated with the different colored miniature lights, paper pulp snowflake, snow angels and those large laser-cut Stars. Some beautifully wrapped presents were placed neatly at the foot of the Christmas tree. Olette bend down and touched the presents. _How long has it been since I've got a Christmas present from my family?_ She thought.

"Achoo!" She sneezed softly. Upon standing up, a jacket was put on her. She turned around and was surprised to see Roxas. "H-How did y-you find me here?" She stammered, teeth chattering in the cold winter and holding the jacket close to her.

"I thought you were here," Roxas scratched his neck awkwardly. "And you don't have a jacket,"

"You've just gave yours to me," She said, "Aren't you cold?" Roxas shook his head. Both of them walked to the small open air hut located in the middle of the garden. Both of them were ALONE again. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere and Olette started to rub her palms together, her knuckles going white from the chilly weather. Roxas stared at her, without thinking, he hold onto Olette's hands, which made Olette blush. At first, Olette wanted to take her hands away from Roxas' but her hands don't feel that cold anymore from Roxas' heat.

Roxas stared from Olette's emerald eyes behind the eye mask to her pinkish lips, and then he blushed crimson red. _What was I thinking? _Roxas mentally slapped himself as the thought of kissing Olette flashed through his mind. "MUST RESIST TEENAGE HORMONES!" He murmured angrily to himself, bit his lip and he looked away from Olette, face red.

"OH! LOOK! POTATO!" Evelyn squealed, pointing at both Roxas and Olette from the bushes where Charis, Daryl, Shan Leong and Evelyn were currently hiding.

"IT'S TOMATO!" Daryl corrected. And he rolled his eyes. "IN HOW MANY FANFICTIONS MUST I TELL YOU…HIYAAA!"

Charis gave him the deadly glare. "You didn't say ANYTHING."

"Yes, sister."

"Wha!?!" Roxas stood up, letting go of Olette's hand. "WHY ARE YOU FOUR DOING HERE?"

"STUPID EVELYN!" Daryl yelled, "We're supposed to hide!"

"We wanted to see you!" Charis and Evelyn said in unison. "We got lost just now while following you and we went into this big room with so many people dancing."

"We wanted to see you dance!" Evelyn continued, tugging at Roxas' pants. "With brown hair sister over there!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!" Charis chanted. Roxas looked at the four toddlers and then back to Olette. "Erm… Do you want to dance?" he asked. Olette stared at him for while, sighing she say "A-Alright," and walked out of the hut.

"YAY!" Evelyn pumped her fist into the air.

"Music please!!!" Charis squealed as she tossed a violin to Evelyn. Evelyn, having absolutely no idea of how to handle a violin, put the violin on her right shoulder instead of her left, grabbed the bow and started playing it.

"SCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEAAACCCCCCCCCHHHHHH" The violin shook violently as Evelyn had put too much force on it. This made all the other toddlers and both Olette and Roxas' hands to shoot up to their ears.

"SCREEEEEACH"

"SCREAAAAAAAAACH"

"SCREA—" SNAP!

Immediately, Roxas yanked the violin off Evelyn. "Where did you get this?" he asked, obviously he knew Evelyn had never played and bought any music instruments before.

"Erm… In the process of finding you, we stumbled across this room with all the music instruments inside. And… I grabbed one of the funny looking cases and brought it with me here." Evelyn grinned and pointed to the violin case behind the bushes.

"Oh great," Roxas said, examining the violin, "You've just snapped a string."

"I'VE TOLD YOU WE SHOULD USE THE HANDPHONE FOR MUSIC," Daryl snapped, pulling out his cellphone.

"But I wanna play the violin!" Evelyn whined.

"JUST DANCE!" Charis screamed, as she shoved Olette to Roxas. Both Olette and Roxas stared at each other for a moment. Sighing, Roxas stepped close to Olette and put his right hand on Olette's waist. "Eep!" gulped Olette. _I didn't know dancing have to be so close! This is sooo embarrassing!_

As the four toddlers watched them dance, Evelyn found a tree growing mistletoes. "HEY! LOOKIE! MISTLETOES!" she squealed handing one to Charis.

"MY brudda loves me! My brudda no love me! My brudda loves me!" Evelyn chanted as she began plucking the leaves off the mistletoe. Charis grabbed Evelyn's mistletoe and pulled all the leaves out and screamed, "HE LOVES YOU OKAY!?!"

Charis sniffled because she had just wasted all her mistletoes and asking it "WILL I HAVE A KEYBLADE?!?"

"WILL MAN U WIN TONIGHT?!?" Daryl blurted out, "I WANNA GO HOME AND WATCH SOCCER!!!" And he ripped the poor mistletoe into shreds. Charis ran up to him and dumped her mistletoe on his head, and then ran off to destroy some other plant.

And for Shan Leong…

"WILL…MY…MAPLE CHARACTER…FINALLY LEVEL UP!?!"

--

"Hey! I found Roxas and Olette!" Xion exclaimed as she whispered to Kairi "They are dancing and there's four toddlers beside them."

"Hey! The two girls are holding on to mistletoes!" Kairi said, pointing to Evelyn and Charis. Both Kairi and Xion looked at each other and smiled devilishly. Snapping her fingers, Kairi ordered Sora to bring a stool. Meanwhile, Xion went to get a long stick with mistletoes growing on it.

--

_After Sora went to get the stool…_

"PERFECT!" Xion and Kairi said in unison. "We're gonna make Roxas and Olette dance right under the mistletoe." Xion continued.

"You know what that means right?" Kairi winked. Sora and Riku nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" Xion said. The four of them crept silently up to Roxas and Olette, making sure they did not disturb the dancing 'couple'. Charis and Evelyn and was about to scream when Xion put her finger to lips, signaling them to keep quiet. Charis and Evelyn blinked at each other.

"I'll put the mistletoe!" Xion exclaimed, as she stood up on the stool and holding onto the branch of mistletoes.

--

The dancing 'couple' was so engrossed in their dance, that they were not aware of Xion and the rest.

"My arms hurt!" Xion complained, "Riku! Do something!"

Riku tapped his head and finally made a ball out of snow and threw it to Roxas and Olette. It hit Roxas… right in the face. Olette yelped and Roxas frozed, and then the four toddlers burst into laughter.

"ROXAS GOT PAWNED!" Charis and Evelyn screamed, as both of them started to make snowballs and throw at each other, even at their own beloved brothers.

"YOU KILLED MUH SANTA CLAUS, DARYL! WHERE ISH IT?!" Charis threatened her own brother with a snowball menacingly, determined to know who took her Santa Claus.

"…I just dressed up your Pikachu doll, that's all!"

"RAWWWWRRRRRRRR!"

And Evelyn…

"YOU TOOK MUH KEYBLADE AND TOOK OUT THE PINK RIBBON AND STICKERS! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!! ARRRRHHHHHHH!!!"

Shan Leong whimpered. "NOOOOO!"

While the two girls started on a snowball war, Roxas turned his head slowly towards the direction of the snowball. "W-What are you doing, Xion?" he questioned when he saw Xion standing on a stool.

"Are you stupid?" Xion smirked, "See what I'm holding onto."

Both Olette's and Roxas' eyes stared at the branch she was holding onto. "She's holding onto a branch of mistletoes," Olette said, unaware of what mistletoes meant.

"Mistletoes?" Roxas repeated, "MISTLETOES?!?!"

"The two of you are dancing under mistletoes. Aww… So romantic!" Xion grinned, "NOW KISS!"

The four toddlers looked at Xion, "KIZU!?!"

"What does kiss have to do with mistletoes?" Olette asked, confused.

"If a couple or rather a girl and boy are standing under a mistletoe, they HAVE to KISS," Xion explained, "NOW KISS! MY arms are tired from holding this thing!"

"REALLY?!?!" Charis and Evelyn blinked, "I WANNA TRY ON MY BRUDDA!!!" They squealed and chased their brothers who were trying to escape from their doom: GIRL COOTIES.

"MUAAAAAHAHAHA! THAT'S FOR THE KEYBLADE AND THE SANTA CLAUS YOU TWO OWED ME!" Charis cackled madly, holding on to the mistletoes.

"WHHAAAAAATTT!?!" Olette yelled, blushing 10 shades red. She stared at Roxas, the tip of his ears turning bright red.

"I SAY KISS!" Xion repeated.

Roxas turned towards Olette and looked at her at eye level, Olette squeezed her eyes shut. Xion, Kairi, Sora and Riku gasped. _Is he really going to do it? _Olette thought, as clenched her fist so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Olette's hands shot up to her chest, she could feel that her heart was about to leapt out of her ribcage. Her heart was beating so fast and loud that she could have sworn Roxas would have heard it. Roxas inhaled and finally planted a kiss on… her cheeks. Olette opened her eyes and found Roxas scratching his neck awkwardly.

"HEY!" Xion shouted, throwing a snowball at him, "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KISS ON THE LIPS! NOT CHEEKS!"

"DOES IT MATTER WHERE I KISS HER?" Roxas shot back. The moment Roxas' eyes met Olette's, they looked away.

"YOU'RE THE WORST!" Xion snapped as she jumped off the stool. "I'll make sure next time you give her a genuine KISS!"

Hearing the word 'kiss', Olette touched the part where Roxas' kissed her and realized that she was smiling. _What the heck is wrong with me? _Olette blushed once more.

"Hey! SNOW!" Charis exclaimed, pointing at the sky. And she started skipping about and made Daryl dance with her under the snow. And to her, dance meant 'crazy actions'.

But true enough, it started snowing. Olette looked up at the sky and admired the snowflakes that started was gently falling down. It was the best Christmas prom she ever had.

**Fluffy much? :D You're expecting them to KISS DON'T YOU? I'm saving that for later XDD**

**YAYY ME! I started this chapter yesterday and started brainstorming how to make this the most FLUFFY chapter EVER. A fluffy chapter as a Christmas for all of you! HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE IT AND HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! HOHOHO! XD**

**The Editor LOVEEEED THE COUSIN MOMENTS! MUAAAAHAHAHA! We're evil, yes we are.**


	11. The Forgotten Promise

**Hiya, everyone! I'm sooo soooo soooo sorry about the EXTREMELY late update. I'm too busy with choir, school, studies and camp, etc. **

**Eh… I can't believe I forgotten to add in about the "Promise" that I mentioned in chapter 9 0_0. Well here it is, I hope I've answered all your questions. :D**

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 11: The Forgotten Promise

"Roxas…He…" Olette rubbed her cheeks, the part where Roxas pecked on. "He… kissed…me…"

Lying on her bed, she turned over to look at her photo frames displayed on the table beside her bed. She took a photo frame that had a photo of Roxas and her during childhood. Roxas was seen throwing a plate of cake to Olette, while Olette was trying to duck it and both of them had smiles on their faces. It's not like both of them share the same birthday… Olette's parents invited Roxas over for Olette's 5 years old birthday. Slowly, Olette let her gaze set on the clothes that she wore for the Christmas prom earlier.

And then…

She dozed off…

_Flashback_

"_Olette!" a familiar voice called out. "Wait up! I have something to tell you!"_

_Turning around, Olette frowned. "Great… I'm in a foul mood and now somebody is here to mess up my day."_

"_Huff!" Roxas panted. "Finally… pant… I… caught up… pant with you…"_

"_What!?" Olette snapped. "I'm in a foul mood right now."_

"_O-oh…" Roxas said, his smile faded. "I have something to tell you."_

"_You said that before." Olette said, observing his sad face. "What's the matter?"_

"_Well…" Roxas locked eyes with Olette, making her blush a little, after that he gave her a tight embrace. _

"_Eep!" Olette squeaked, appalled at Roxas' reaction. _

"_I-I'm leaving…" He said. "And… I won't be here for about 4-5 years time…"_

"_You're kidding me," Olette said, starting to cry. She knew Roxas wouldn't lie to her. _

"_I-I'm not," Roxas said as he pulled away from her and squeezed her hands. "I'm going back to Destiny Islands to study for a while."_

"_You call 4-5 years A WHILE?" Olette's eyes widened, tears streaming down her face. _

_Roxas scratched his neck awkwardly and looked at Olette. "I-I'll come back. I promise."_

_Olette looked away from him. "Of course I know you'll come back…" Squeezing his hands, she said, "But… 4-5 years is a long time…" _

"_I-I know…" shuffling his pocket, he took a blue crystal ball from his pocket and placed it gently into Olette's hand. _

"_This is?"_

"_I pulled it off the Struggle Competition trophy. You know… The trophy that has the four crystals? I gave one to you last time, and the other two to Hayner and Pence." _

"_I have the orange one right? I'll trade yours with mine. When you come back here, be sure to bring it back to me!" Olette rummaged through her sling bag and pulled the yellow-orangey crystal and gave it to Roxas. Roxas stared at her shocked. _

"_I promise." Roxas said, as he placed it carefully into his pants' pocket. Locking eyes with Olette, he kissed Olette on her cheeks and whispered "I love you" into her ear. Blushing, she kissed Roxas back, not on the cheeks but the lips. Roxas widened his eyes at first but closed it soon after, relishing the moment with Olette. _**(You might be thinking how come they kissed when they're little. The chapter where Olette kissed Roxas during the play is their second kiss but somehow Olette forgotten about this event and thought of it as her first kiss.)**

_When they broke the kiss, Olette gave him one last hug. _

"_I love you too." Olette confessed, locking eyes with him._

_Broking the hug, Roxas said, "I promise I'll come back with your orange crystal safe and sound. And at that time, I'll stay by your side forever."_

_End of Flashback_

Olette's eyes fluttered open and jerked up, her blanket dropped onto the floor. "A dream? It felt so real… I like Roxas?"

She opened her cupboard and started rummaging through it. After rummaging for 5 minutes, something hit her head.

"Ow!" Olette whined, rubbing her head. "What's this? A box?"

Picking a rather rusty pink box, she examined it. As she turned the box around, she found there's a label with faded words. Squinting she read it out loud. "My… Precious Moments… With… Him?"

"Him?" Curious, Olette opened the box, only to see a note.

"What's this?" Olette said to herself, before reading out the illegible words. But for some reason, Olette was able to read it.

_Dear Myself,_

_Why must he leave Twilight Town? It's great here, isn't it? _

_Why?_

_WHY!?_

_Now… He left me… He left Hayner and Pence too. He left all of us here!_

_He told me this _

"_A Brunette and A Blonde holds an inseparable bond." We, indeed, hold a very strong bond. But after hearing that he's going to leave, I couldn't believe my ears. I felt as if my heart has been shattered a million pieces. There's still many things that I wanted to do, play and share with him. _

_I'm glad that I met him. After all these years of bonding, I felt that he's, like, a part of my life. And… I didn't realize that I had fallen in love with him. I've always wanted to muster up my courage and confess to him. _

_Well… I did. It was a day before he left and the day that he told me he's leaving. The next day… I didn't bid him farewell… I regretted for not going. But… It was to prevent me from being hurt. _

_For weeks, I've been crying… non-stop. I just wish that he would back soon. _

_Will he forget me?_

_Penned on 20/02/1999,_

_Olette_

"WHA!?" Olette's eyes widened when she saw her name. "Is this letter for real? I-It sounded as if I'm already an adult…" Olette smiled. "And I'm only 7 at that time."

_This letter must be a joke. Olette thought._

As Olette carefully placed the letter back into the rusty box, something dropped from the box onto the floor, making a soft "thud". Olette set her gaze upon the thing, to find that it was a blue crystal. Her eyes immediately widened and touched it.

The moment she touched it, memories of her childhood flashed through her mind. The time when both Roxas and her spend their time together, the kissing scene… Immediately, Olette withdrew her hands.

Inhaling a deep breath, she reached out to the crystal and picked it up. "S-So the dream, the letter, it's all true? S-so I like Roxas?"

At that moment, her cell phone rang and startled her. Olette carefully placed the crystal back into the box and searched for her cellphone.

_Olette! Merry Christmas! We'll be going to the theme park for celebration! We = ALL of us! Be sure to bring your presents!_

_P.S Bring money! XD_

_XOXO Kairi_

"Christmas present?" Olette blinked. "OH CRAP! I haven't prepared any of it yet!"

* * *

"Olette!" Kairi waved. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry!" Olette panted. "I had problems choosing the Christmas presents."

"Merry Christmas!" The whole gang chorused.

"Merry Christmas to all of you too!" Olette grinned, passing out the Christmas presents to each of the members of the gang.

_There's one present left…_ Olette opened her bag.

"Where's Roxas?" Olette asked. Kairi shook her head while the rest just shrugged and slumped their shoulders.

"Probably late?" Namine said.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice shouted, Roxas was seen running towards them, his face red.

"What happened?" Olette asked.

"The… PANT… 4… HUFF irritating cousins…" Taking a deep breath, he said, "I managed to… HUFF lock them up at home."

"O-oh," Olette sweat dropped.

"I hope your door wouldn't break…" Xion gave Roxas a sympathetic look. "I know how violent your cousins can be… Especially Charis and Evelyn."

"I-I know HUFF that's why I've put HUFF several locks on the door." Roxas breathed heavily.

"!" two high-pitch screams pierced the air.

"ARGH!" Roxas gulped, knowing the screams belong to his cousins. The rest of the gang stared at the four cousin running towards him, each of them carrying two locks. Roxas gaped at what Evelyn and Charis were holding onto: … a hammer and a keyblade.

"OH NO!" Roxas yelped as Evelyn tackled him down and tried to clobber his head with the hammer.

"ROXAS! HOW COULD YOU LOCK US AT HOME!?" Evelyn screamed and gave Roxas a punch on his face. Olette hurriedly took the hammer away from her.

"FIRAGA! BLIZZAGA! THUNDAGA!" Charis screamed while Evelyn slashed Roxas with her keyblade. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"GARHHHHH!!!" Roxas screamed.

"Oh wow! They BROKE your door." Xion laughed mockingly. "I guess the locks didn't work."

"SHUDDAP!" Roxas snapped and managed to pry Evelyn off him. "Wait a minute! THE DOOR! It's spoilt isn't it!?!"

"No it wasn't. We broke seven of the locks and left the last one on it, and then Daryl came up with a brilliant idea." Evelyn explained, smiling.

"What idea?" Olette asked.

"By smashing the window," Charis answered, grinning from ear to ear with Evelyn.

"YOU WHAT!?" Roxas' tone got louder.

"Never mind him. He'll get over it. The more the merrier right?" Kairi smiled at the four toddlers.

The gang with the four toddlers went towards the theme park, leaving Olette and Roxas behind. Olette blinked at Roxas.

"We should get going," Roxas sighed and started walking. Olette blinked again and felt the crystal ball in her jeans pocket.

_S-Should I give this back to him? And I ask him about the promise?_

* * *

"I think I'm gonna puke…" Olette placed her hands over her mouth

"Why would you want to try that ride?" Kairi asked, pointing at a roller coaster ride that has tracks with several twists and turns as well some ups and downs. "I know you don't want to ride it…"

"That's because he dared me to!" Olette pointed at Roxas, who was laughing heartily and pointing at Olette.

"Here," Riku toss Olette a water bottle, giving her his signature smile.

"T-Thanks," Olette blushed and took a sip from the bottle.

"RIKU!" Xion elbowed his ribs and reminded him, "Remember, she's Roxas'." After that, Xion winked at Roxas, leaving him staring at her in confusion.

"I LOVE THE RIDE!" Charis screamed. Evelyn nodded in agreement. Olette stared at them, wide-eyed. Behind Evelyn and Charis followed Shan Leong and Daryl, both faces were green.

"I-I think I-I'm gonna…" Shan Leong clasped his hands over his mouth and bolted for the toilet just beside him.

"Vomit?" Daryl finished the sentence and hurriedly followed Shan Leong into the toilet.

"Y-Your cousins are amazing… Especially these two." Xion told Roxas, staring at Evelyn and Charis who were smiling at each other and talking about the ride.

"What shall we ride later, hon?" Sora asked, stroking Kairi's hair. Smiling, she pointed at the huge Ferris wheel a few metres away from them.

"Well then le—"

"FEED US!" the toddlers yelled, rubbing their stomach.

Sora groaned. "Can all of you go and eat yourself?"

"I'll go and eat with them," Pence offered, winking. "These toddlers won't disturb both Roxas and Olette."

Kairi and Sora smiled at what he said. "Okay then! Have fun eating!"

Pence smiled and led the toddlers to the food stalls.

"Come! Let's go to the ferris wheel!" Kairi exclaimed tugging onto Sora's arm.

Riku gently pulled Xion along.

Hayner held onto Namine's hands and both of them followed Kairi, grinning at each other.

"LET'S GOOO DARLLLLLINGGG~" Selphie squealed, pulling Tidus along with her. Tidus groaned and cursed himself for coming.

Both Roxas and Olette looked at each other, Olette blushed a little and said "I'll never do that to you." And then, she walked off. Roxas looked at her with a puzzled face.

* * *

"WHY THE HECK IS THAT CABIN THAT SMALL!" Olette cried, pointing to the small cabin in front of her.

The staff winked at her and said, "That's because each cabin is build for couples!"

Olette's jaw dropped. "WHAT? I'm so NOT going."

"Aww come on. There's somebody here who wants to sit with you in the cabin!" Xion teased, winking at Roxas. Roxas blushed at that statement, but quickly hid it by saying "No way!"

"GET REAL!" Olette yelled, walking away from the cabin. Xion immediately grabbed her arm and pushed her into the cabin along with Roxas, slamming the cabin's door.

"H-HEY!" both Roxas and Olette yelled, fists pounding on the transparent screen.

Xion winked at Roxas again and waved, "Have fun you two!"

Olette glared at Xion, clenching her fists. "Yikes!" Xion thought. "She must be really really angry."

* * *

Olette sat beside Roxas, scowling, while Roxas looked at her, wondering what to say. Olette slumped her shoulders and sat upright. Roxas continued to stare at her, opened his mouth but closed it.

"Mm… Merry Christmas," Olette finally said, a long while after they had got onto the ferris wheel.

"Oh! Merry Christmas," Roxas smiled, shuffling into his trousers pocket, carefully pulling out an orange box wrapped with red ribbon. Looking at Olette, he smiled and placed it into her hands. "Here's your Christmas present. Hope you'll like it." He grinned. Olette looked at the orange box, the color that she liked ever since when she was a little kid. Blushing, she smiled back at Roxas.

"Thank you!" Olette grinned. "Can I open it?"

Roxas blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um… you may open it," he said. Smiling, Olette pulled the ribbon off the present carefully, and opened it up. An orange crystal, similar to the blue crystal she found in her rusty box that morning. Picking it up, she admired at the beautifully carved crystal.

"A brunette and a blonde holds an inseparable bond," Roxas said, cutting off her thoughts. Olette stared at him. "Do you still remember that quote?"

"I…" Olette opened her mouth but closed it instantly. Looking away from him, she nodded slowly. "I remembered it ever since when you left Twilight Town."

Pulling out the blue crystal from her pocket, she placed it carefully into his hands. "Here's your Christmas present!" she smiled. Roxas stared at her, wide-eyed, and then he started laughing.

"Isn't is strange? Both of us brought the same thing for Christmas present!" He laughed. Olette nodded.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it." Olette said, still smiling. Roxas shook his head, grinning back at her.

"A brunette and a blonde holds an inseparable bond." Both of them said in unison and then burst out laughing.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH. I know I haven't update for MONTHS. I'm really sorry. Pardon my terrible English too. My editor just signed off from messenger O_O I'll update soon! I promise!**


	12. Is This Love?

OMG 7 months passed since I've last updated o_o

I'M ONCE AGAIN SUPER SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY #$#$%^ LATE UPDATE! T_T

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 12: Is this Love?

Olette sat on her bed and admired the orange crystal Roxas had given to her for her Christmas present. Both of them had joked and laughed throughout the whole ride on the ferris wheel. How she wished that they could stay like that forever. But now, she had to face reality, face the fact that she_ likes_ Roxas.

And likes him _a lot_.

"Do I really like him?" Olette asked herself. She sighed and continued touching the pretty crystal in her hands. She suddenly recalled the scene that she took the _initiative _to kiss him first on the lips and her hands shot up to her lips unknowingly. Her face turned as red as a beetroot when the scene repeated again and again in her head. She let out an exasperated scream and finally collapsed into her bed.

* * *

"Hey Selphie…" Olette asked, rubbing her eyes. Obviously she didn't catch a wink last night just thinking of Roxas.

"Mmyeah?" Selphie mumbled, eating her spaghetti. The girls met up at Billy Bombers, their all time favorite restaurant, to go shopping after they have eaten their lunch. Olette twirled her braids nervously.

"I want to ask…" Olette shifted in her seat uncomfortably and inhaled a deep breath. "How do you know _when_ you're in love?"

Selphie choked the sausage she was nibbling on, Namine almost spat her drink out, Kairi was so shocked that she splashed her cappuccino onto a diner beside her a second after she heard Olette's question, and Xion… just smiled devilishly at Olette. Selphie punched her chest repeatedly in an exaggerated fashion and Namine pushed her drink to Selphie before taking a tissue for herself. Kairi immediately apologized and offered to clean the mess up and Xion… started cackling. After a few minutes, all of them recovered from their shock… except for Xion. She seemed to have predicted that this was coming.

"O-Olette, can you repeat your question?" Selphie asked, after gulping down another glass of water.

"How. Do. You. Know. When. You're. In. _Love_?!"

This time, all four of them burst out laughing. Olette found it weird though. Normally they will be the one who were super engrossed in "LOVE" and "BGR". They talked like nothing happened. Why were they laughing anyway?

"W-What makes you a-ask us this particular q-q-question?" Xion asked, trying her best to stop laughing. She failed terribly and had another fresh round of laughter. The others followed suit.

"D-Don't tell me you l-l-like R-Rox—hahahahahaha!" Selphie laughed hysterically before falling onto the ground, whacking it in sheer laughter. The others continued to laugh while clutching their stomachs.

Olette found it unbearable and her friends were embarrassing the hell out of her. Without hesitation, she slammed her fist on the table really hard, so hard that it made the whole restaurant quiet.

"One more noise out of the four of you and I'll chop off your nails!" Olette threatened. Kairi, Namine and Xion stopped laughing and sat straight while Selphie scrambled onto the seat beside Olette.

Kairi cleared her throat and asked in the most civilized tone she could muster, "Why do you bring up this question?"

"No particular reason… I just want to know how it feels like to be in love." Olette shrugged, twirling her braid. She had this peculiar habit of twirling her braid whenever she had to do something embarrassing.

The question happened to be one of the things.

"Does it concern Roxas?" Xion asked, raising one eyebrow.

Upon hearing Roxas' name, the kissing scene flashed through her mind and her face immediately turned ten shades redder than before.

"Bingo!" Selphie snapped her fingers. "Now tell us what happened yesterday during the ferris wheel."

"N-No! Don't get me wrong, nothing happened during the ride. I remembered the time when he left this city…" Olette's voice trailed off, blushing even more.

"And?" Selphie asked, tucking her raven hair behind her ears. _'I'm sooo not gonna miss this. This can be a rather big scoop!'_

Olette took a deep breath, "Well… It goes like this…"

* * *

"OH. MY. GOSH." Kairi stared at Olette, wide eyed. The rest looked at each other and back to Olette. "Both of you actually kissed?"

Olette blushed, nodding her head. "But it was so long ago! I think he forgot about it too…"

"I don't think he has forgotten about it," Xion said, taking a sip of her orange juice. She nonchalantly glanced at the girls' incredulous looks, and smirked coolly.

"What makes you so sure?" Kairi asked.

"You see… Both of you were separated right? So when I was schooling with Roxas for a few years, he told me about this girl he liked so much before he left. And… he said he's gonna come back to look for her." Xion said, folding her arms in a triumphant pose. Olette played with the hem of her skirt, not knowing what to say.

"And… if I'm not wrong, he has the girl's orange crystal and the girl has his blue crystal," Xion added. "Do you have the blue crystal, Olette?"

"Erm… I gave it to Roxas as Christmas present… and he gave the orange crystal back to me as Christmas present too." Olette admitted, playing with the hem of her mini skirt.

"Wow… Talk about chemistry." Namine commented shyly. The others nodded in agreement.

"A-Anyway the four of you still didn't answer my question!" Olette said, changing the subject. "Tell me how do you know when you're in love?"

"Hmm… your heart beats really fast when you're around him," Namine said, taking some fries.

"You blush whenever you're around him!" Selphie added.

"You start to stammer and can't say your words properly," Kairi said, smiling.

"Last of all, you can't help but keep looking at him!" Xion grinned.

"Really? That's all?" Olette asked.

"Your heart somehow feels warm and fuzzy inside whenever he praises you!" Kairi quickly added.

"That's what Hayner did to you, right?" Selphie teased, causing Namine to blush.

"Oh… I see," Olette said, taking out a notebook and writing all the questions down.

"Why are you penning them down?"

"To do some self reflection at home," Olette said, scribbling messily into her notebook.

"But," Naminé chipped in, her azure eyes sparkling, "love can't be read just by signs. You have to feel it; it's in your heart. Your heart will know when it's in love. You can't just think about all the pointers that we give you, because it's never…"

"Accurate?" Xion suggested.

"Yes, perhaps. You just have to look inside. Follow your heart," Naminé whispered, placing her own hand in the middle of her chest, where said heart was. "and you'll find out."

* * *

"Does my heart feel warm and fuzzy?" Olette asked herself, as she paced back and forth in her room. Occasionally she would stop whenever she recalled more of her memories of Roxas. She finally shook her head and struck the final question out.

"This is no use…" Olette groaned and sat on her bed. "I don't really understand what these questions are referring to. Does it count if I run or jog with him and the heart beats faster 'cause it has to pump blood to supply energy?"

The brunette paused at the mirror before her. She saw her emerald eyes stare blankly back, yielding no answers.

"When will I ever know…?" she asked her reflection meekly. She brought her hand up to touch the reflection. She outlined her own face, and her fingers trailed down to her heart. Smiling softly, she traced out a heart on it with a finger.

Withdrawing her hand back, Olette frowned. '_I guess…I don't know.'_

Olette sighed, switching off the lights and hopping into bed. _'Do I love him?'_

* * *

**Okay. This chappie is kinda short o_o **

**ARGH. Hope next one will be longer =]**

**R&R PLEASE xD  
**


	13. Breathe in and Confess

**YO! I'm back again (:**

**I'm forcing myself to write as much as possible since it is December holidays (: 'cause I know I will not have much time to write when school starts. **

**AND THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST CHAPTER! T_T**

**If you don't review, you **_**don't care**_**.**

A Brunette and A Blonde

Chapter 13: Breathe in and Confess

Olette yawned for the 101th time, rubbing her eyes. She didn't catch a wink again last night because she had been thinking about the question the whole night. _'Do I really really __**really like**__ him?'_

Roxas looked at her from the corner of his eye, getting a bit worried. She had always been very attentive in class, but these few days she had been yawning a lot.

Olette yawned again as she forced her heavy eyelids to open and look at the whiteboard. She rested her chin on her left hand, her right hand scribbling down notes. _'I'm so sleepy! Damn that stupid question!' _Olette thought, as she put down her pen and stretched her arms. When the bell rang, Olette quickly gathered all her stuff and placed them in her bag.

"Olet—" Roxas called, walking towards her. Before he finished saying her name, Olette interrupted.

"S-Sorry Roxas, I have to go meet the girls. Catch y' later!" After that, she slung her bag over her shoulders and bolted out of the classroom before Roxas could grab her shoulder.

--

"Olette, are you okay?" Selphie asked, grabbing a chair next to Olette. "You don't look good."

"I'm okay, just sleepy." Olette yawned, pushing her plate away and laid her head on the table. The rest of the girls looked at her, worried.

"Are you sleepy because you were thinking about the question you asked us last time when we went out shopping?" Xion asked, nudging the sleepy brunette. "About the 'how do you know when you're in love' question."

The sleepy brunette moved her head up and down slowly. "I have been thinking about it for several nights and I still can't find the right answer about my feelings."

"You have to look into your heart, remember?" Namine reminded her, poking a sausage on her plate.

"Easy for you to say," The brunette rose slowly, rubbing her eyelids for the hundredth time. She looked up only to realize that she was looking straight at Roxas. She blushed and quickly looked away. "I'll have a nap in class, bye babes."

She took her tray and walked off.

--

"HEY MY LIL' BRO!" Sora gave Roxas a headlock before sitting beside him. Roxas gave him a smile before returning his stare at Olette who was sitting with girls.

"Anyway!" Hayner exclaimed, "Did anything happen to you and Olette during the ride on the Ferris Wheel?"

Roxas shrugged, sipping his drink. "Nothing happened."

"Don't tell me you…" Hayner placed his fork down on his plate and looked at Roxas, a serious look on his face. "…didn't kissed her?"

Roxas face flushed when he remembered that Olette and he kissed on the day when he was leaving for another town. He shrugged the blush off his face as soon as it came. "W-Why do I have to kiss her?"

"'Cause you like her!" Pence chimed in, tearing meat off his drumstick and swallowed it without chewing. He took a handful of fries with his free hand and dumped it into his mouth, gulping down all in one bite. He then licked his fingers contentedly. "Ooh! Finger lickin' good!"

"No I don't!" A pink blush staining his cheeks. Just then, Olette glanced at him and Roxas could have sworn that Olette blushed. Olette fixed her gaze back at the girls and stood up to put her tray back to its respective stall.

"Anyway I have to run an errand for Mr Squall. Bye!" Roxas waved at the boys, brushed his pants and stood up to look for Olette. Sora, Hayner, Pence and Riku looked at each other and shrugged before resuming their lunch.

--

Olette made a trip to the lockers and took out the books she needed for the next class. Knowing that she still had a lot of time before the next class starts, she went up to the roof top to get a breather. She had been thinking a lot of things recently that she could hardly catch any "zzz".

She took a deep breathe, looking at the magnificent view in front of her. The rooftop was the only place where you could get a bird eye's view of the school grounds. She smiled, yawning once more. She then, sat down on the ground her back leaning against the wall, which acts as a shelter for her against the blazing hot sun. A cool breeze caressed her cheeks, her eyelids slowly closing. Minutes later, she dozed off.

The dirty blonde then came outside to the rooftop after she dozed off and took the empty space beside Olette.

"You know…" Roxas stared at Olette's face, her bangs fluttering in the breeze. "…you look cute when you're sleeping."

He chuckled to himself and averted his gaze away from the sleeping beauty to the clear blue sky above them. He took out his precious blue crystal, the one that Olette had given him for Christmas present, and held it up high. The gleaming sunrays shone through it, making it shining and glimmering before him. A smile tugged at his lips as he admired the crystal. It was the evidence of their promise… after all he had come back and returned the orange crystal into the owner's hands.

The bell rang, making him jumped. However, the sleeping brunette beside him took no notice of it. _'She must have been very sleepy,'_ Roxas thought, as he caressed her cheeks, feeling that it's a bit warm. _'D-Did she get a fever?'_

Roxas immediately knelt down in front of her and touched her forehead using his. 'It's hot! She definitely has a fever!'

--

'_Ngh…'_ Olette twitched her eyebrows. She could feel a hot breeze or rather… someone's breath caressing her cheeks. It felt so… nostalgic, as if somebody was going to lean in for a kiss like what she did to Roxas when she was young. Wait… Did I say kiss?

Olette's eyes fluttered open immediately and stared into the pair of familiar sapphire blue orbs in front of her. With a shriek, she gave Roxas' a slap across his face so hard that it sent him stumbling back a few steps. He yelped, his hands shot up to his throbbing cheeks. Olette's face turned several shades red as she looked at the dirty blonde in front of her, rubbing his cheeks.

"W-What was that for?" Roxas asked, which sounded like an angry comment.

"I-I'm supposed to be the one who's asking you!" Olette protested, lifting herself up while brushing the dust off her skirt, her eyes not leaving the blonde. "A-Are you trying to kiss me?!"

It was Roxas' turn to blush. "NO WAY!" He shouted, the pain in his cheeks subsiding a little. "I was just doing a fever check!"

'_Fever check?' _Olette thought, touching her own forehead. It was warm. _Extremely warm._ "Whatever. I'm going back to class."

With that, she carried her books and walked past Roxas. Roxas caught hold of her arm and hissed, "You're not going anywhere, missy."

"What?" Olette turned around, giving him a glare. She shook her arms, hoping Roxas' hand would leave her but this made him grip her arm tighter. "Let go! I'm late for class!"

"No," Roxas insisted, intertwining his hand with hers. "You're going home!" Olette blushed deeply, suddenly feeling her temperature rose a few degrees.

"I don't want to miss any class!" Olette told him, grabbing the door knob as Roxas pulled her. Roxas turned around sharply, frustrated. He shot her glare daggers and carried her bridal style as pulling her was of no use. He marched down the halls and Olette could feel hundred pairs of eyes were staring at them. Olette blushed even more, her face now as red as a beetroot but Roxas didn't bother to look at her. His objective was to bring her home.

"Tell the teachers that Olette is going home and I'm accompanying her," Roxas ordered the students in the hall. "She's having a fever."

The students flinched at Roxas' stern voice and all of them nodded, their eyes not leaving the pair. Olette shook her legs violently, trying her best to make it difficult for Roxas' to carry her.

"Try moving another inch and I'll_ KISS_ you," he threatened, giving her a sly smile and moving his face nearer to hers, his lips hovering above Olette's. Olette gulped and immediately stopped her kicking. She felt so small… so controlled by this dirty blonde beast.

And so… the soon-to-be couple drove to Olette's house in silence.

--

"SLEEP!" Roxas ordered as Olette changed into a new pair of clothes and was sitting on the bed. Olette gulped, knowing what he would do if she didn't follow his orders. Immediately, she laid on the bed and pulled up her covers and of course… closed her eyes. She heard Roxas sighed and placed a wet towel on her forehead.

"Jeez! What were you thinking? Coming to school with a fever?" Roxas asked, sitting on Olette's chair.

Olette slowly opened her eyes, "I didn't know I'm having a fever." Roxas looked at her, worry evident on his face.

"Take good care of yourself, okay?" Roxas sighed once more, before leaving the room. "I'm going back to school." Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned and looked at Olette's red face.

Olette's face turned redder after she realized what she had done and quickly released her hand. "I-I'm sorry!" Olette apologized and turned her head, her back facing Roxas', hoping that Roxas didn't see her blush." Was her face red because of the heat?

"I won't go." He whispered. Olette turned around and faced him, stunned. _'W-What?'_

"I will stay here till you sleep okay?" Roxas said, giving her a smile. "Isn't that why you pulled my shirt just now?"

Olette felt her heart thumping furiously and her cheeks burnt. "N-No!"

"Then why did you pull my shirt?" Roxas asked again, kneeling down to her eye level.

"I-I…" The truth is: Roxas hit the nail on her head. She wanted Roxas to stay. "There was a purple fuzzy on your shirt. I was just helping you to brush it away." She lied.

Roxas stared at Olette in amusement. "Fine, I shall go now." He stood up and walked away.

"I lied!" Olette admitted. "Don't go, okay?"

Roxas turned around and started laughing. "You know… you're a bad liar."

"Shut up!"

--

Olette's eyes opened slowly and happened to look at the stars outside her window. 'It's nighttime already?' She sat up and stretched her arms. Gosh, she felt so much better and her fever had subsided. She pushed her cover away and stood up only to look at the familiar dirty blonde in front of her. She jumped and her beat raced. She does_ like_ him a lot. She knelt down in front of him, her long brown hair cascading down beside her.

"Namine told me to look into my heart and find the answers to my feelings," Olette said, placing her hand on her chest. "Even though you're my rival, the one who I despised most, you have always been beside me."

Olette lowered her head, staring at her hands. "I don't know why… my heart raced whenever you placed your head near mine; I blush whenever I'm with you."

Olette giggled to herself, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Maybe… that's because I have feelings for you."

She stretched her hand out and stroke Roxas' slightly tanned face. "And now… I'm very sure of my feelings." Olette took in a deep breath, "I have fallen for Roxas Nohart. I love you, Roxas."

As Olette withdrew her hand and stood up, leaving the room, someone held her hand. Olette stood rooted to the ground before turning her head slowly. _'Don't tell me he…' _

"C-Could you repeat the last sentence?" Roxas asked, staring into Olette's emerald green orbs, his cheeks tinted pink. _'HE HEARD IT!'_ Olette screamed into her head. She felt her face burnt once more and screamed as she backed away from Roxas, her back hitting against the wall. Her hands shot up to her mouth, _'HE HEARD IT HE HEARD IT!'_

Roxas stood up and walked up to her. "Could you repeat the last sentence?" Roxas repeated, placing his hands on the wall beside her. Knowing that she had nowhere to escape, she tried to push Roxas away but he was too strong.

"I-I said I love…" Olette's voice trailed off, looking down, suddenly taking an interest of her feet. "Strawberry," she blurted.

"Eh 'strawberry' and my name have a big difference."

"All right all right!" Olette looked up and stared at Roxas' sapphire eyes. "I'll only say it once!"

"I. LOVE. YOU. ROXAS!" Olette screamed, eyes not leaving him. "THERE! HAPP—"

Olette's eyes widened, Roxas had pressed his lips onto hers. She slowly closed her eyes, relishing the moment with him. It was a_ long_ kiss that they pulled away, breathless.

"I'm so happy," Roxas said, pulling her into a hug. "I love you too."

Those three words rang in Olette's ears and a lump formed in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Roxas, returning the hug.

The special guy she has been looking for…

The guy who she has fallen unknowingly for…

The guy who she shares an inseparable bond with…

Has always been there, beside her.

And she has finally found him.

_THE END_

"_A Brunette and a Blonde holds and Inseparable Bond."_

--

**WOHOO. Done. YAY :D Fluffy much? Hope you've enjoyed this story! :D feel free to read other stories that I wrote! :D**

**If you don't review, you **_**don't care**_**.**


End file.
